The Mission
by Vinividivinci
Summary: Jack is called back for one more mission. What about his family? Another story in the continuing saga of Jack and Sam's journey to marriage and family. Follows What More?
1. Chapter 1

_**Thanks to all of you for your condolences. It's been a rough week but things are hopefully settling down.**_

_**A few of you asked about Chapter 3 of Colic. My apologies - there actually wasn't a third chapter. I went to add a chapter to my other story - Calia - and by mistake hit Colic. I dried to immediately delete it but it showed up on the site. I meant to let everyone know and simply forgot. The adventure does continue though. I'll keep going with this series as long as people are enjoying it.**_

_**Thanks all!**_

"I'm going now Jack", Sam called from the front door. "I'll see you later."

"Okay", he answered. "Have fun!"

"Ba-bye Dadee!" Alex called. "See oo 'ater!"

"Bye Alex", Jack walked to the front door and knelt down and gave his son a kiss. "You look after Mommy, okay?"

"Kay Dadee!"

He stood up and gave his wife a kiss and watched as they got in the car and drove off. Today was Alex' play group, something both he and Sam agreed was important for the little boy. He'd quickly decided however, that it was better for Sam to take him. It wasn't that he minded being with a bunch of moms, but he didn't really know what to say to them and they seemed rather uncomfortable in his presence. It was when one of the single moms had started to flirt with him, that Jack had decided play group was Sam's thing.

Today they were all going to a children's concert and so would be gone for most of the day. Jack was kind of glad he wasn't going. As much as he loved kids, he didn't know if he could take being in an auditorium full of hundreds of screaming toddlers!

So, he got to stay home with Kat – something he enjoyed immensely. It was a good bonding time with his daughter and he loved the quiet and peace with his little girl. Alex was at an age where he was constantly on the go, while Kat, who wasn't walking yet, was much easier to look after.

Just at that moment he heard her wake up from her morning nap. He heard her babbling from her crib and grinned. He hurried up the stairs and into her room.

"Dada!", she squealed, giving him a big grin. She held her hands up and bounced up and down on her diapered bottom.

"Good morning Kat", he answered. He lifted her out of the crib and gave her a kiss.

"Dada!" she repeated, patting him on the cheek. She continued to smile, showing off her tiny little teeth. She now had four – two on top and two on the bottom.

"How's my little girl? You and Daddy are going to have fun today." He took her over to the change table and laid her down. She continued to smile and babble, as if carrying on a very important conversation with him.

Although she wiggled a bit, for the most part she was cooperative when getting her diaper changed. She was much easier than Alex in that department, he thought with a smile. Right from day one his son had hated to have his diaper changed and still did everything he could to get out of it. Jack thought about the times he'd had to chase the toddler down, Alex running away as fast as he could, his diaper hanging down half way to his knees. If any his friends in the Air Force had seen him they wouldn't have let him live it down.

As it was, Daniel teased him about it all the time. "You should just order him to stop Jack", he'd said. "You are a General you know."

"Yeah – and I'm sure a two year old cares about that Daniel!"

"Probably about as much as I do", his friend had grinned.

"And he obeys me about as well as you do too!"

So, now that Kat was clean it was time for some fun! He took the little girl downstairs and gave her a snack. Glancing outside he noticed that it was a beautiful, sunny day. "Hey Kat – wanna go outside?"

She squealed and laughed – which he took for a definite yes. He grabbed the blanket, Kat's hat, some baby sunscreen and a few toys and they headed out into the back yard.

It was a warm day – not too hot - and perfect to sit outside. He laid the blanket out and got Kat fixed up and then sat her down. He plopped himself beside her and the two O'Neills began to play.

Jack had brought out some blocks and stacked them up – then Kat would knock them all down and laugh uproariously, as if this was the most fun thing in the whole world. After a while she grew tired of the game and Jack laid back and watched as she crawled around.

At one point he had to pull blades of grass from her mouth – she'd decided to try and eat some. He removed the remaining bits from her fingers and then let her go again. She didn't move far away – staying pretty close to the blanket.

He could feel himself relax and he allowed himself to doze a bit – although always with his eyes on his daughter. There was no way he would fall asleep while watching her. After a bit more exploring – he laughed as she tried to catch a butterfly that just didn't want to cooperate – she turned and proceeded to crawl on top of him.

"Oooph! Hey – watch that sweetheart!" he gasped as her little knees landed with force in a very tender area. "Mommy will _not_ be happy if you damage that!"

Kat smiled again and patted his stomach.

"Yeah – you think that's all it takes, don't you", he said. "Just a smile and a pat and Daddy will forgive you?" He grabbed her and held her up over his head. "Well you're right! You have me wrapped around your little finger, do you know that? Your Mommy says I'm gonna let you get away with murder just because you bat those beautiful blue eyes at me. Well, she's probably right – and she should know! She does it to me already." He lowered her down until their noses were touching and she giggled – and then tried to bite his nose."

"Ow!" he pretended to be hurt although in reality she'd been very gentle. That was one thing he loved about both their kids – they were loving and gentle – with each other and with others.

"Dada!" she laughed as he swung her around over his head and then gently set her down beside him.

He hadn't heard the knocking on the front door but the two men standing on the porch had heard the squeals coming from the back yard. With a quick look at each other they both turned and headed towards the sound of childish laughter.

"That's it Kat. Way to go!" He watched as Kat leveraged herself up using Jack's body. After a few seconds she was standing beside him, although holding on carefully to her Daddy. "Good girl", he told her, holding gently onto her arm. "You're going to be walking in no time. We'll have to tell Mommy what a big girl you are."

"Mama!" she smiled, looking around.

"I'm afraid Mama's not here right now. She's out with Alex. It's just you and me baby girl."

"Sir?"

Jack whipped his head around, which caused Kat to lose her balance and fall to her seat with a 'thump'. She was startled and her chin began to quiver.

Jack grabbed her immediately and pulled himself up – startled and more than a little frightened. After the episode in the park with the madman who'd threatened to kill the kids, he still felt a little spooked.

"Who the hell are you?" he said ferociously. It was only then that he realized the two men were in uniforms – Air Force uniforms – and he began to relax slightly. "What do you want and why are you in my backyard?"

Technically they weren't in his backyard – they were looking over the fence. Still – he felt like his privacy had been violated and he was beginning to get angry, now that the fear was receding.

"I'm sorry Sir", one of the men, a Captain, said. The other officer – a Lieutenant – nodded his head at Jack. "We didn't mean to disturb you General. We went to the front door and then heard your voice out here. We've come to escort you to the White House Sir."

"Escort me – what are you talking about?"

The men looked at each other and then at the General. "Uh – the President has asked that you come Sir. It's important – that's why we were sent to – escort you."

"Well I'm afraid this isn't a particularly good time. As you can see, I am looking after my daughter. You'll have to tell the President he can invite me another time."

"Uh Sir – General" the Lieutenant looked around as if to check and see if anyone was listening. "I'm afraid it's classified Sir – but it is extremely important. General Hammond will also be there."

That made Jack pause – and frown. It sounded like something had happened, or was about to happen and he knew he really didn't have a choice. He could feel himself start to get nervous – wondering what the hell was going on. He prayed it wasn't some kind of disaster – not now, not when life was finally good.

"Okay", he sighed, "but I'll have to bring Kate", he said. "My wife isn't here."

Again the two men looked at each other, but there really wasn't anything they could do. "That's fine Sir. We'll just wait here while you get ready."

He walked towards the back door. "You can wait in your car. I'll have to take mine because it has a car seat. I'll follow you."

The two officers obviously didn't like it, but weren't about to disagree with a four star general – even if he was retired. The fact that the President had insisted that he come indicated that this was an important man. Captain Roberts thought the General seemed awfully young to have reached his position – but there had been some strange rumors about General O'Neill. Still – he was just a lowly Captain and he figured he should just follow orders and forget about anything else.

Jack made his way inside, still wondering what was going on. He wished Sam were here – he'd have to leave her a message on her cell as it would be turned off during the concert. He also hated the fact that he had to drag poor Kate out with him, although to be honest, she would probably love it. She loved meeting new people and seeing new things.

He went into her room and quickly changed her into a cute little dress. "You're going to meet the President of the United States Kat", he told her. "Your Mommy would kill me if you weren't dressed properly. Once finished he put her in her crib and got her diaper bag together.

After that was done he made his way into his room and quickly changed into something a little more formal – although he refused to dress up too much, and refused to put on his uniform. He was retired, for God's sake. He shouldn't have to do this!

Once everything was ready he picked up his daughter and the diaper bag and headed towards the front door. He suspected his 'escorts' were having a conniption. He was pretty sure they weren't used to having someone take their time when called to see the President!

The fact of the matter was that Jack really couldn't have cared less about going to see the man. It's not that he didn't respect him, and he'd always do his duty, but he'd lost his awe of the person and the position a long time ago. He laughed softly to himself – after travelling all over the galaxy and meeting a variety of aliens, nothing really fazed him anymore.

The two Air Force officers were standing by their car looking slightly panicked. Did they think he'd run off or something, he wondered? He loaded his daughter into her car seat and then got in. He gave a wave to the men and waited until they pulled out of his driveway.

He followed them as they wound through the streets of Alexandria, where he and Sam had their house. They'd actually been talking recently about selling and moving back to Colorado. Although he'd gotten to appreciate the capital district more – especially since he'd been retired – he still missed the fresh air and mountains out west. The only thing keeping them back was Sam's work. She was going in part-time to work at the Pentagon.

Kat was silent in the back seat and he looked in the rear view mirror – only to smile when he saw that she was sound asleep. He thought back to those first couple of weeks, when she'd had colic and all he could do to settle her down was to drive her around in the car. She still found the sound and movement calming and usually slept while he drove.

It didn't take long before they were pulling up to the gates of the White House. The car in front stopped and there was quite a lengthy conversation. Finally it was his turn to pull up and the guard bent down and looked into his car.

"General O'Neill Sir?" the guard said. "Welcome to the White House." He looked around the car and smiled when he saw the sleeping baby. "And welcome to the little one. Is she yours?"

"Yeah", O'Neill returned the smile. "I'm taking her to see the President", he said.

The guard grinned and then straightened up and waved him on. "Go ahead Sir - and I hope she has a good time!"

Jack drove forward and parked his car in one of the visitor spaces. The two officers were waiting for him as he got Kate from the car and picked up her diaper bag.

By the time they reached the Oval Office Jack was pretty sure that his daughter had charmed most of the staff at the White House including the usually inscrutable Secret Service men. She'd woken up her usually cheerful self and had proceeded to smile and babble at everyone they passed.

He arrived in the outer office and was greeted by the President's secretary, Mrs. Lincoln. He'd always thought her name was rather funny but didn't say anything – he was sure the poor woman heard it all the time.

"Good afternoon General O'Neill", she stood up. When she saw Kat she suddenly smiled. "Why isn't she precious! Is she yours General?"

"Yes – she's my youngest. This is Katherine O'Neill", he told her. Kat did her usual and smiled and waved at the lady. She'd made another conquest. Just like her mother, thought Jack proudly.

"Well you can go right on in. The President is expecting you. Oh, and General – if you need me to take Katherine for you I'd be glad to!"

"Thank you Mrs. Lincoln – if she starts getting bored I'll bring her out."

He opened the door to the Oval Office – okay, so he had to admit that just never got old – and walked inside.

"Jack! It's good to see you." The President looked up and smiled. His expression slipped a bit when he saw Kate. "Uh – and this is your daughter?"

"Yes Sir – Sam's away today and the officers seemed to indicate it was important for me to be here – so I brought Kate with me." He wasn't going to apologize – it wasn't his fault that he'd been practically ordered to show up here.

"Oh – well that's fine. Maybe Mrs. Lincoln can take - "

"That's alright Sir, I'll keep her with me", Jack answered firmly. There was no way he was going to be pushed around. If they wanted him, they'd just have to accept Kat!

"Jack, it's good to see you – and little Kate here too." A voice he recognized – and greatly admired – spoke from his left.

"George! It's good to see you too."

Kat squealed and held out her arms to her 'Grandpa George'. Here was someone she knew and loved.

George Hammond laughed and approached the O'Neill's – and carefully lifted Katherine out of Jack's arms. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes young lady", he said, giving the girl a soft kiss on the cheek. He was still living in DC and saw the O'Neill's regularly. He was the childrens' honorary 'Grandfather' and he enjoyed spending time with both of them.

Kat squealed again and began to babble away at George, obviously telling him everything that had happened in her young life since the last time she'd seen him. She finished babbling and then simply said "Papa!" Papa was her name for him.

George grinned and rubbed noses with the little girl and then handed her back to her Daddy. She twisted around and smiled and patted George's cheek and again said 'Papa'.

"She's a charmer Jack – you're going to have to watch her!"

"Don't I know it Sir", he answered with a grin. "And Alex is every bit as bad. They get it from their mother."

George laughed. "Oh, I don't know Jack – you can be a charmer, when you to be. You've got half the aliens in the universe eating out of the palm of your hand."

"And the other half trying to kill me!"

George laughed again but stopped at the sound of the President clearing his throats. Oops, thought Jack. We've just ignored the leader of the free world for the past five minutes.

"I'm sorry Sir – it's just that Kat – Katherine thinks of George here as 'Grandpa'."

"Yes – well she is cute General O'Neill", the President smiled – he was a grandfather himself after all. "But I do have something that's rather important to discuss."

"Of course Sir, I'm sorry." Jack shifted Kat to his one arm and looked expectantly at the President. The other man sighed and gestured towards the couch.

"Have a seat Jack – this will take a while. You're sure you don't want Mrs. Lincoln to take the baby?"

"If she gets fussy I will Sir. I think she'll be fine if you don't mind if I put her on a blanket on the floor."

So Jack sat on the couch in the Oval Office with his daughter playing at his feet. He remembered briefly the picture of Robert Kennedy with young John and thought that at least his child wasn't the first!

"Jack – we've had some disturbing news and we want you to come back", the President stated baldly. "We need you."

"What is it Sir?" Jack looked with a frown between George and the 'man'. He prayed it wasn't some new alien threat. He certainly hadn't heard of anything although he wasn't totally in the loop anymore. Still, he was pretty sure he would have heard _something_, even if not all the details.

"The Chinese government is saying they want to make the Stargate public. They're planning an announcement next Tuesday, six days from now." He stopped and looked at Jack expectantly.

"O – kay", he answered, a little unsure why he was here. "I agree it's serious although we've known this day was coming for a while. I still don't understand what you need me for."

"We've had word from some of our allies. They don't believe that the people of earth are ready to know about it. They're threatening to break off relations with us if we make it public."

"Let me guess", he said cynically "the Tokra?" Ever since they'd lost Jacob/Selmac he had had no use for their supposed allies. As far as was concerned, they weren't that much better than the Goa'uld.

"Yes, for one. There are others though. Even the Asgaard aren't happy."

"The _Asgaard?_ Come on – they're the good guys!"

"Yes – but it turns out some on their High Council are concerned that there are those on earth who will cause trouble if they gain access to the gate."

"They're probably right – although it's still our business if we want to tell the rest of our world. We don't interfere in their business – they should keep out of ours!"

"I tend to agree, but that doesn't stop them cancelling the treaties they have with earth. That _is_ their business."

"Yeah", Jack grimaced. They certainly had a right not to do business with earth if they didn't want to. "So why are the Chinese insisting on this now?"

"I think they see a marketing opportunity", the President answered. "They can start flooding the universe with goods made in China!"

Jack snorted – 'Great – I'm sure the Asgaard will _love_ those knock-off Gucci bags and watches. They'll become a huge fashion statement on Othalla!"

Both George and the President laughed, although things soon became serious again. "That's why we need you Jack – to straighten this mess out."

"You want me to talk to the Chinese government?" He was pretty sure he heard George choking although when he looked at his friend it was to receive an innocent look in reply.

"Goodness – I mean – uh no. We have diplomats who are working on that right now. No – we want you to speak with our allies and get them to back off on their threats. Make them see that everything will be fine, even once everyone on earth knows about the gate."

"You want me to – where? Will they be coming here?"

There was a pause and it was George who spoke. "No Jack – they want you to go meet them. There is a summit planned on Othalla."

"On Othalla?" He looked at the two men as if they were crazy. After a few seconds he shook his head. "Look, I'm honored you thought of me, but I'm retired. And oh- in case you wondered – I'm loving it. Not missing this", he gestured around him, "in the least – with all due respect Sir. I'm a stay-at-home Dad. I don't go on 'missions' anymore unless it's to the grocery store to get diapers. The only battles I fight are trying to get my son's diaper changed or making sure my kids eat their vegetables. Oh – and my only boss is my wife. She's really the only one I have to listen to on a day to day basis. My only duty is to her and the kids – oh, and taking out the garbage – she hates that."

The President and George both looked at him somberly. He could see the thoughts going around in their minds – how to convince him, how to make him do this. Well they could think all they wanted to – he wasn't going to do it.

The somber mood was suddenly shattered when Kat decided to grab onto her father's leg pull herself up. She held onto him tightly and looked incredibly pleased with herself when she made it.

"_Dada_!" she exclaimed, looking at him with a very proud and happy expression.

The President was looking down, bemused at the turn of events, but even he couldn't help but smile when he saw Kat's expression. "Looks like your daughter likes adventure Jack – she's not content to stay in one place."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the man – sneaky! When Kat said another 'Dada' – this time more insistently, he looked at her and smiled. "Good girl Kat – you're standing up. That's wonderful."

As soon as her hero had seen her she allowed herself to 'plop' back down. "Dada", she lifted her arms, begging to be picked up.

Jack complied and she snuggled into him, her head buried under his chin. He realized that it was her nap time and she was getting tired. He held her and proceeded to rock back and forth, hoping she'd just fall asleep in his arms.

"What about General Benton – he's a good guy and he's now head of Homeland. Shouldn't he be the one doing this? Or there's Hank. He knows these guys, some of them better than me now that I've been away from the front lines for a couple of years."

"General Benton is stepping down from Homeland in the next couple of weeks", George told him. "He has health problems – his heart I think. I agree that Hank would be a good choice, although it would leave the SGC without a commander."

"Just tell him George", the President broke in.

Jack looked at George, wondering what he was keeping from him. "George? What?"

Hammond sighed. "I'm afraid you've been requested specifically Jack. Our allies have gotten together and formed a joint council. They sent us a message this morning and said that they would only deal with you. So, I'm really afraid you have no choice."

Crap! Jack walked away from the two men, still holding onto and rocking Kat. She was almost asleep, but every few moments she'd move her head and clutch tightly to his shirt.

"So – I'm supposed to go to Othalla? When is this summit?"

"In five days", the President answered. "The Asgaard are sending a ship and will pick you up in 24 hours."

"Twenty-four _hours_? Crap – what were they going to do? Sam had a busy project this week and he'd promised her he would watch the kids. He also really, really didn't want to leave his family and go wandering around the galaxy.

"Surely someone else can go? Why don't you ask Daniel? I bet the aliens would be just as happy – happier probably – with him. He's a much better diplomat than me."

"I'm sorry son", the President replied. "You know that the Asgaard prefer you. I agree that Dr. Jackson would be a good asset though. He's very good at dealing with difficult aliens."

"Yes", Jack frowned, wondering what was going on. "Yes he is."

"In fact", the President continued. "I'd like you to take him with you."

"Take Daniel Sir?" Jack asked. At least the space monkey could come – that would make things a bit more pleasant.

"Certainly. In fact, I think all of Sg1 should go. You're still famous throughout the galaxy and it would add weight to the negotiations."

"_All _ of Sg1? You mean take the whole team?"

"Yes – it's a great idea, isn't it George?" The President turned to Hammond. "They're our best people."

"Yes Mr. President, I agree. Uh, do you mean the present Sg1 or the original team?"

Oh God – _Vala_, thought Jack.

"Sure – why not go with the whole team. The more the merrier."

"Uh Sir – I think Colonel Carter has an important project she was working on this week." Jack knew his wife wouldn't be happy at the thought of being dragged off on a mission – and she certainly wouldn't want to leave the kids. "And she'll have to stay and watch the children."

"I'm sure the project can wait General" the President answered. "As for your kids – why don't you take them along? It's just a diplomatic mission to Othalla and I understand the Asgaard consider your children citizens. In fact, now that I think about it, it would be a great idea. Having them there will probably help the negotiations."

"I am _not_ using my children as a negotiating tool – Sir", Jack said angrily. He didn't give a crap that this was the President – no one was going to use his kids. His voice woke Kat up and she started to wiggle. Since she seemed happy he set her down again on the floor.

"Jack, Jack – I didn't mean that. Of course not. I just meant they'd improve the atmosphere. Everyone likes kids and yours are delightful."

Yeah right – pull out the flattery! God – politicians! Still, it would mean that he didn't have to leave his wife and kids behind. And it was true that the Asgaard had been begging them to come for a visit. Hell, it could be a little family vacation.

"Okay Mr. President. I'll ask Sam – although if she doesn't agree to take the children then she's staying home." He didn't care _what_ the President said.

"I'm sure she'll agree to go Jack", Hammond said. "And Thor will be happy – he's told me he's bragged about his godchildren to the entire Asgaard race and I think he's anxious to show them off."

"Yeah – and Alex will be thrilled", he grinned at George. "He cons Thor into playing trains with him by the hour." He turned to the President. "So, is that everything Sir? I'll go to Othalla and try and get our allies not to leave us – but when I get back I'm still retired!" He didn't ask it as a question – he wanted to make sure the President knew where he stood.

"We'll talk about it when you get home Jack. For now, just do this one mission for us. Afterward we'll talk."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the man, knowing he had something up his sleeve. "I will _not_ come back Sir. I am retired and I plan to stay retired. Nothing is going to change my mind."

"Okay, okay. Let's just not worry about that right now." The President suddenly looked down only to be faced with a pair of brilliant blue eyes and a smile that could slay armies. Kat had crawled her way over and had pulled herself up the President's legs and was hanging on for dear life.

The President couldn't help but smile back at the heart-wrenchingly cute face. He leaned down and picked up the little girl. "I can see why you don't want to leave Jack. She is adorable."

"Yes – that she is. And I have two more waiting for me."

After saying goodbye to the President and George he slowly made his way back to the car. He was escorted by one of the secret service agents but the man was quiet, which allowed him to think.

Kat slept the entire way home although he knew that went they arrived home she'd wake up wanting to eat. He glanced at his watch and realized that it was almost time for Sam to come home. He sighed, wondering what she was going to think about all of this.

He was in the kitchen giving Kat a late lunch when he heard his wife and son return.

"Dadee!" Alex called from the hallway. The little boy raced into the kitchen when he heard his father's voice.

Kat squealed when she saw her brother and he ran over and gave her a kiss.

"Hi Kat! Me saws a conswert."

"Did you?" Jack swung his little boy up in his arms. "And was it fun?"

"Yeah! Ays singed."

"He did Jack", Sam leaned over and gave her husband a quick kiss and then walked over to Kat who was calling 'Mama'.

They chatted a bit about the concert, with Alex talking a mile a minute about all he'd seen and done. "I'm exhausted", Sam complained. "although it was fun. So", she turned to him, "how was your day? Did you and Kat have a good time?"

"Yes. We sat outside and played for a while, then we went and visited the President and then we came home and had lunch."

"You _what?_" she laughed. "The _President_?"

"Yes – oh, and George was there too. He said to say hi by the way and wants us to come for dinner soon."

"That's nice. I'll have to give him a call. Now, tell me why you went and saw the President. And did you say you took Kat with you?"

"Well, I went because he sent two messengers to invite me and yes, I took Kat. I did dress her up though – you would have been proud."

"Okay. So _why_ did he invite you?" She started to look worried, knowing it couldn't have been anything good. "He wants you back, doesn't he?"

"Well, just for a single mission. I told him I wasn't going back permanently."

"A mission? What kind of mission." God, it had better not be anything dangerous. There was no way in hell she was chancing losing her husband – not now.

"It seems as though the Chinese are ready to go public on the Gate. Our alien allies are furious and don't think we should be telling the world about it yet – they say we're not ready and it will cause problems. They're threatening to break their treaties with us but have called a summit to discuss it first. I've been asked to lead earth's 'delegation' at the summit."

"_You _have?" she asked incredulously.

"Hey, don't sound so surprised. I am capable you know. Remember I was the one the Asgaard asked to negotiate with the System Lords."

"Yes but – I'm not doubting your abilities, I just thought they'd send someone – you know –"

"Better at diplomacy?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes", she answered simply.

"Me too. I guess the Asgaard asked for me though. I really can't figure out what they see in me", he said, shaking his head.

"I do", she leaned forward and kissed him. "It's your sexy butt! So, you're going to go to this summit. Where is it being held?"

"On Othalla. And I really don't think the Asgaard care in the slightest about my butt. At least I hope they don't", he said with a frown. "Oh, and I'm not going alone."

"No? That's good. Who else is going?"

"Uh – Sg1", he answered simply.

"Sg1? You mean the present one – with Teal'c and Daniel, Cam and Vala?"

"And you", he answered, this time a little carefully.

"_Me?_ But I can't go. What about the children?"

"Uh the President thinks they'd be good to take along – that they'd help the negotiations."

"There is no way in _hell_ I'd allow our children to be used - "

"I know, I know. I said the same thing – and I meant it. Still, Thor has been trying to get us to come for a visit. It might be kind of fun Sam. We could use it as a family vacation."

"Right – instead of going to Disney World we'll just jaunt on over to _another galaxy_!"

"You hate the idea?"

"I don't know Jack." She sat back and took a deep breath. She didn't say anything more and he let her think about it.

Sam spent the next few minutes talking to Kat and Alex. After her daughter was done her lunch she wiped her face and pulled her out of her highchair. She then held the little girl in her arms and nursed her until she fell asleep.

Alex had climbed onto his father's lap and was soon out as well, the excitement of the day exhausting him. Jack and Sam put both children to sleep and then went into their room and lay down on their bed.

"So?" Jack asked. "What do you think?" he asked finally.

"I think I'd better start packing."


	2. Family Vacation

She was mad, really mad. He knew enough to tread lightly around her, although to be fair, she hadn't directed any of her anger at him – thank God. Although Sam rarely got angry, when she did you'd better watch out. Many aliens had learned that lesson over the years, as had her former team mates – especially her former commanding officer, one Jonathan O'Neill.

The difference now, of course, was that she no longer had to bite her tongue and go along with him, no matter how she felt. Although even back then she'd had a way of making him feel very uncomfortable, even if she stayed strictly within the bounds of proper deference to a superior officer. But now if he did something to anger her she'd let him know it, in no uncertain terms. He had quickly learned to be very wary of one Sam Carter-O'Neill, POW - pissed off woman.

He smiled as he thought back to the first time she'd let him have it. He could barely remember what it had even been about – but he did remember her letting loose at him and telling him what she thought about whatever it was he'd done. What had been funny about the whole thing wasn't her anger – no, that hadn't been pleasant – it was her look of pure and absolute terror when she'd suddenly realized she'd told him to 'go to hell'. She'd started to stutter an apology when he'd calmly reached over and covered her mouth with his fingers.

"No", he'd said. "You have every right to tell me when I'm being an ass. I'm not your commanding officer anymore so you don't have to worry that I'll report you." He'd paused and then continued – "of course I might have to punish you in other ways" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

She'd realized at that moment what she'd done and hadn't known whether to stay angry or to laugh. Fortunately she'd chosen the latter – and the make-up sex had been great. Since that day she'd learned to be open with him and hold him accountable for the stupid things he sometimes did. The flip side was that she was also able to be much more open with him about the good stuff too, and she did that much more often.

So today she was very definitely angry, but it was at the 'powers that be' including the President, the IOA, and definitely the Chinese, rather than at her husband. She also included the Tokra and the Asgaard in her anger – and any other alien ally or enemy that she'd ever come across – just for good measure.

She was angry because she was being pulled from a very important project that she'd been working on for months and one that would probably be finished this week – and she'd miss it. What was bothering her even more, however, was something she hadn't mentioned to Jack. She hated the fact that they continued to turn to her husband anytime there was a big problem in the universe. He'd already sacrificed so much – almost everything in fact – in service to his country and his planet. She thought it was time they got someone else to clean up their messes. Let him enjoy life for a change she pleaded, although silently and to herself.

He was happier now than she'd ever seen him in all the years she'd known him. To no one's surprise, there was nothing he loved more than being a husband and father. He thrived on family life and on spending time with her and the children. He didn't need to be pulled back into missions, politics and the bitter wrangling between allies. He needed to be left alone, or at least left with her and Alex and Kate.

The only thing that kept her from saying anything this time was that Jack had decided to make this whole trip into a family vacation and laughed when she'd asked him whether they wanted him back permanently. He told her 'there's no way in hell', which she had to be content with, although she still doubted. As for the mission itself, he hadn't said much of anything about the negotiations, not because the information was classified, but because he really wasn't all that interested. He'd told her he'd been briefed by the President's people but other than that hadn't wanted to talk about it. Instead, he'd chatted about what they would do with the kids when they were on Othalla.

"We'll have to take Alex' train set", he'd said that night after supper. "We'll probably be gone for a week and he'll need his toys. Kat will too. I doubt they'll have too much there for the kids."

"They can probably manufacture anything they need", she'd said quietly as she cleared the table.

He stood up to help and replied, "maybe, but what's the fun in that? No, I think we need to take some stuff – the Asgaard will want to see 'earth toys' anyway. Who knows, maybe we'll create a fad on Othalla."

"With Thomas the Tank Engine trains?"

"Nah, I think Thor's already done that – he loves Thomas. No, I was thinking we could take some other stuff. How about Elmo?"

"_Elmo_?"

"Yeah, Kat loves her talking Elmo. I'm sure the Asgaard would love him too."

"You're crazy Jack", his wife said lovingly. "They're some of the smartest aliens in the universe and you think they'd like Elmo", she shook her head disbelievingly.

"You think they'd prefer Ernie and Bert?"

They'd spent that evening deciding what all they needed to bring for the children. By the time they were done Sam was sure that they were taking half their house. "You're sure we'll need the stroller", she'd asked.

"Yeah – those corridors are long. You don't want to have to carry Kat around all day."

"Okay, but _car seats_? Do the Asgaard even have cars?"

He looked a little unsure but finally shrugged. "They must have _something_. I mean – you don't think they really walk everywhere do you? Their legs are kind of – uh - "

"Short?"

"Yeah", he grinned, "short – and spindly. I bet they have really snazzy sports cars. They're probably red and they zoom all over in them. We'll have to see if we can bring one back with us."

"Red sports cars!" She shook her head. "Okay, bring the car seats."

Everything was packed and ready and they had put the children down for a nap when there was a flash of light and Thor suddenly appeared in their kitchen.

"Thor!" Jack jumped but calmed down as soon as he realized it was his favorite – after Teal'c – alien. "Hi – have you come to get us?"

"Indeed I have O'Neill." He turned to Sam. "Hello Samantha, it is good to see you again."

"You too Thor. Uh – I hope it's okay that the kids and I are tagging along?"

"Tagging along?" the little alien asked, puzzled.

"It means we're coming with you and Jack to Othalla."

"Oh, I see. Yes, it is fine you are tagging along. In fact the Asgaard people are very excited that you are coming. We want to welcome young Alexander and baby Katherine to our planet. So, if you are ready now we will return to my ship."

"Uh – before that Thor I need to get the children up and then change them. While I'm doing that why doesn't Jack show you their things and you can beam – ur – send them up."

Thor blinked at her but nodded. He then turned to O'Neill. "I will be happy to have the items transported to the ship if you will show me where they are."

As Thor was following Jack he suddenly asked. "Why does Samantha want to change your children? Do you not like them the way they are?"

Jack stopped and stared briefly at the alien, wondering if Thor was cracking an old joke. When it appeared he was serious he couldn't help but grin. "Uh – yeah, we're pretty happy with them – but they could be a bit wet and smelly – that's why she's changing them."

"I see." Thor blinked and continued to follow O'Neill but after a couple of steps stopped again. His blinking showed his confusion. "I did not know humans were able to change a person's physical condition so easily."

Now it was Jack who was confused. "Change a physical condition? Sorry Thor, I don't know what you're asking."

"You said that Samantha was going to change them from being 'wet and stinky'. How does she do that?"

This time Jack simply shook his head. "She's just changing their diapers Thor", he sighed. "They're not potty trained yet and so they need to use them still."

Thor nodded as if he'd just been told the secrets of the universe. "I understand. I remember watching you 'change' Alexander's diaper. It was not a pleasant experience."

"You must have witnessed a dirty one", Jack answered. "He sometimes has some doozies."

"Yes, it was definitely a 'doozy'."

Jack finally led Thor into the living room where the pile of things was sitting waiting.

The alien stopped and stared at the enormous amount of items required for four humans, two of whom were smaller than he or his fellow Asgaard. "My understanding was that you and your family were to stay for only a week on Othalla", Thor stated.

"That's right. I'd like to stay longer but Sam needs to get back to work", he explained.

"I see – then why, may I ask, are you transporting such a large quantity of items."

"Large?" Jack looked at the pile. "No – that's just for the week. Kids need a lot of stuff Thor."

"I see", he blinked again. "In that case I will transport it up and see if I can find adequate room. I have prepared quarters for you and your children but I am afraid there will not be enough space for all of this. I shall return."

Jack went upstairs to help Sam ready the kids but he couldn't help the small chortle of laughter that escaped as he thought about his conversation with Thor. He'd have to tell her, knowing she'd get a kick out of his misunderstanding of English. As if either of them would want to 'change' their children" he thought. They were perfect the way they were.

"YOU GET BACK HERE ALEXANDER JACOB CHARLES O'NEILL."

His wife's angry voice could be heard sharply over the squeals of a two-year old who suddenly zoomed out of the bedroom and down the hall, stark naked – his little dimpled bottom bouncing merrily as he escaped his mother.

He was running so fast he didn't see his father and the next thing Alex knew he was being lifted up high. He squealed again but then went silent when he saw his father's stern face looking at him.

"Oh good, you've got him", Sam said from the doorway of Alex' room. "Can you please finish getting him dressed while I do Kat?"

"Oh sure – you get the easy one", he complained.

"Hey – he's your son and _definitely_ has your personality so you deal with him!" his loving wife told him. He had a brief moment of yearning for the days of 'Major Carter'. She would never have argued with him then.

"My personality? What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means I can't _remember_ the number of times you'd disappear when it was time for your shots or medical tests. Janet used to pull her hair out trying to track you down."

"Hey – that was totally different", he answered indignantly.

"Why was it different?" she asked, looking at him narrowly. "It seems to me it was exactly the same. Just like your son you were avoiding something you hated."

"Yeah, well maybe, he replied ungraciously. "It still wasn't the same."

"Why not", she sighed.

"I never _once_ ran away naked!" he said with a 'so there' tone to his voice.

She began to laugh until the tears came. A little put out, he asked her why she was laughing.

"Just the picture of you running through the halls of the SGC stark naked", she gasped when her laughter was under control, "with Janet running behind you holding a needle." She began to laugh again, obviously the mental picture was too much to handle.

Even he couldn't help but grin at the thought and eventually he started to laugh as well. "She would have done it too", he gasped. "And you would have let her!"

"_Let_ her? I would have followed right behind her and helped", Sam said.

"You wanted to poke me with those damned needles too?" he asked indignantly.

"No – I wanted to see you naked! The thought of that cute butt flying past – Mmmm!"

It was only the voice of his indignant – and ignored – son that kept his wife safe. With an 'I'll get you later' look he proceeded to take Alex back into his room to finish dressing him.

"Da angwy?" the little boy asked when he was placed firmly on the change table. As much as he loved his Da – he also knew that he could only get away with so much.

"Da wants you to lie still and let me change your diaper", his father said firmly. "It is very naughty of you to run away Alex. The next time you do it you will have to sit in the 'naughty chair' and you won't be able to play with Thomas!"

His son's mouth turned down in a pout but he remained still until his father had changed his diaper and had dressed him. When he was placed on the floor his 'Da' knelt down and looked him in the eye. "I want you to go and say you're sorry to Mama. That was a very naughty thing you did and that makes Mama feel bad."

Tears appeared in his son's eyes and fell down his soft cheeks. "Mama sad?" he wanted to know.

"When you're bad it makes both Mama and me sad. You have to obey us and not run away."

"Da wun away?" Alex asked, his eyes big.

Ooh – he and Sam had to remember to watch what they said around their children. "Yes Alex – sometimes Da used to be naughty too and he ran away."

"Da nawty – you sit in nawty chair too?" This seemed to please the two-year old and he waited for his father to answer.

"Yes Alex – Da got in trouble too, although I didn't have a naughty chair. I just got stuck with bigger needles! There, now you go in and see Mama – she's getting Kat ready and she'd feel better if you gave her a big kiss and helped her with Kat."

The little boy ran off happily, pleased to be released from the 'diaper changing' torture and thrilled over knowing that his father had been naughty and had gotten in trouble too, even if he wasn't quite sure what 'bigger needles' meant.

Jack watched his son go with a grin. He was like him, he realized with pride. He stood up, grateful for the hundredth time that his knees no longer bothered him and he was able to squat down with impunity. He slowly made his way into help Sam – again thinking that he wouldn't want to change a thing with his children – his wife – or his life.

* * *

"Okay Thor", he said, carrying Alex down the stairs, "We're all ready." Sam followed closely holding a happy-looking little girl.

"TOR!" Alex screeched when he saw his little alien buddy. "Hi Tor! You come pway wif me?"

"Hello young Alexander", Thor smiled and moved over to the little boy and gently touched his head. "I will be pleased to play with you. And hello baby Katherine", he looked up at the little girl, who grinned in greeting. "I am so glad you and your children will be visiting us Samantha", he told the woman in front of him.

"I'm glad we can come Thor. I hope we don't cause too much trouble."

Thor assured her that it was no trouble at all. Little was he to know what a toddler and a baby could do on a planet that hadn't seen children in millennia!

They were soon all happily ensconced in their room on the Asgaard ship. They had comfortable quarters, with a big bed for the two adults and two 'cribs' for the children. Thor had gone out of his way to make the space not only livable, but beautiful too. The colors and fabrics were lovely and spoke of much thought and care.

"This is amazing Thor", Sam turned to the small alien. "You must have gone to so much work!"

"It was not me, Samantha", he exclaimed. "A number of the Asgaard wanted to welcome you and thought this would be a nice way to do it."

They all settled in and were happily playing with the children when there was a 'knock' on the door. Jack went and hit the control and the door opened.

"Daniel, Teal'c – hi guys – come on in."

"Hi Jack, Sam."

"Uncow Danow, Uncow Teewc!" Alex ran over and threw himself at Teal'c, who lifted him up high.

"Hello young Alexander Carter-O'Neill. How are you today?"

"Ays fine", he answered seriously. "Ays gonna see Tor's house. Kat's comin' too. Is you's comin' too Uncow Teewc?"

"Yes young O'Neill, I am coming too, as is Daniel Jackson."

"Uncow Danow comin too? Goody! We's can pway Thomas!"

"Hi guys", Daniel grinned and reached out and took a smiling Kate. She leaned forward and kissed her 'Uncle Daniel'. Although she eyed his glasses longingly, Daniel knew enough to keep her from grabbing them. When she tried to reach for them he shifted her in his arms. "She's just like you Sam", he said. "She can't keep her hands off of anything that interests her!"

"Boy, is _that _the truth", Jack had exclaimed. "That is _so_ like Sam. When I think of all those years she had trouble keeping her hands off me!"

"Jack O'Neill!" his wife exclaimed. "That is so untrue. I kept my hands off you just fine."

"Oh I don't know – there was that time in the locker room -"

"That was years ago – and I was under the influence of an alien disease!"

"But Janet said it just made you go for the 'Alpha male'. It allowed your secret desires to come out!"

"My secret desires?" she scoffed. "Hey, I wasn't the one who _kissed me in the time loop_! There was no alien influence there – that was all you. _You_ were the one who couldn't keep your hands off of me."

"They are doing it again Daniel Jackson", Teal'c said with a long-suffering sigh.

"I know Teal'c – it's quite – sickening. Let's take the kids for a walk and leave them to sort out the 'who couldn't keep their hands off of whom' discussion."

"Hey – where are you guys going?" Jack suddenly realized that his two friends had taken the children and were leaving.

"We are going for a walk O'Neill", Teal'c answered. "You and Samantha can resolve your issue in privacy. We will knock before we enter."

"Uh – okay", Jack and Sam both watched, bemused, as their friends left. They then turned towards each other and grinned. "So, we have some time Mrs. O'Neill!"

"We do indeed Mr. O'Neill. I suggest we make good use of it."

"Yes – let's" he grinned. "See", he said a moment later, "I _told _you you couldn't keep your hands off of me!"

"_Jack!"_

* * *

"So the kids don't seem to mind travelling on a space ship", Daniel said to them later as they were all eating supper. Vala and Cam had joined them and they'd spent and enjoyable time catching up with one another. They'd also had fun playing with the children earlier, but both of them were now in bed, asleep. Thor had a monitor on them so that Jack and Sam were able to join the others.

"Oh, we figure they're going to be little space travelers when they grow up", Jack said, taking a bite of something which was delicious – although he wasn't quite sure what it was. "They love speed and travel. They take after Sam."

"I believe they take after both of you O'Neill", Teal'c said definitely, refusing to allow another argument to occur between his two friends. "It is not surprising", he continued. "I expect that one day they will do great things."

"I'd rather them just be happy", Sam said quietly. "Most people who've done 'great things' have had a lot of _bad_ things happen to them." Although she didn't look at him, she was thinking of Jack, although her words held true for all of them.

"Oh, I don't know" Vala suddenly joined the conversation. "I've done some great things _and_ I've had fun doing them."

"_Great_ things?" Daniel asked skeptically. "I'd say you've done a lot of – questionable – things. That's different."

The conversation then deteriorated into a comparison of all the 'great' and 'not so great' things each of them had done. They were careful to keep the conversation light, knowing there were areas for each of them that were too painful to explore.

"That was fun", Sam said later as she lay in bed, watching her husband get changed. "I've forgotten how much fun we have together."

He turned and looked at her seriously. "Do you miss it?" he asked. "Do you – would you want to go back?" It was his secret fear that she'd tire of their life and want to return to the exciting life she'd led before they got married. Oh, he knew she'd never leave the children, but she might want to go back to work full-time in the field. He knew he wouldn't stop her, but he was afraid that she'd tire of him and the more mundane life she lived now. He could never quite be totally confident that something wouldn't happen to screw up what he – they had together.

"Go back?" she thought seriously for a moment. "No, I don't think so", she said. "I remember all the things we did and how – great – it was but my life is a lot better now. Although there are days I've had enough of diapers and picking up toys, I wouldn't give up my life for anything. You and the kids are all the challenge I need! I just wish we could be closer to those guys so we could get together more often – but I wouldn't want to go back out into the field."

He studied her face closely, wanting to make sure she was being totally honest with him. When she began to frown, clearly worried at his expression, he smiled. "Sorry", he said softly. "I just want you to know that whatever you decide to do – I'll support you. I'm just glad you want to stay with me."

"Was there any doubt?" she asked. When she saw the brief flash of guilt on his face she sighed and sat up. "Jack – what more do I have to do to convince you that I'm happy – that this is where I want to be in life. I have you – who I love dearly, even when I want to shoot you, and I have two of the most beautiful children in the world. I also have a job that interests me and gives me enough outside work to keep me from getting bored. I do _not_ want to go back to the life I had before. I just miss our friends, okay?"

"Okay", he finally grinned. "I know, I'm an idiot. It's just that I still have trouble believing that you want me. I'm not much you know."

"No – you're not much - you're just everything - and all I ever wanted." She leaned forward and grabbed him and pulled him down beside her. "Now come to bed you irritating man. I'm having trouble keeping my hands off of you!"

His 'I told you so' was soon muffled as he was smothered by the warm, and very sexy body of his wife.


	3. Mission Impossible Host Protocol

_**Pure nonsense and fluff - although some adventure in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**_

"Wees heow Dadee!" Alex ran up to his father, excited that they had arrived at 'Tor's house'. The little alien had told him to tell his parents that they had arrived.

"We're here – already? Okay then, let's get moving!" He lifted his son and tickled him and had the little boy laughing and wiggling. Kat soon got into it as well as she began to giggle and tried to tickle her mother.

"Okay you guys – enough playing! It's time to go." Daniel entered the room and smiled as he saw the happiness on everyone's faces. He still couldn't get over how well life had worked out for his friends. Jack was happier – lighter – than he'd ever seen him and Sam had seemed to blossom with marriage and motherhood. She still kept her career but she was not so focused on it as she had been.

"Yeah – Tor's house! Daddy – y'et's go!"

"Okay squirt, we're going. Just remember to behave and to stay with Mommy and Daddy. Oh, and _no touching!_"

"Jack, he's good. He doesn't touch things he's not supposed to", Daniel defended the small boy.

"I wasn't talking to Alex – I was talking to _you_ Daniel. _Don't touch!"_

"Ha ha Jack, very funny."

"But true Daniel", Sam said as she gathered the diaper bag for the baby.

"Et tu Sam? You've been hanging around Jack too long."

"No Daniel – it's _you_ I've been hanging around – and I've seen you get into trouble too many times by touching things you're not supposed to."

"Hey, and what about you Sam", Daniel answered. "I can think of quite a few times when you couldn't resist touching some ancient piece of technology!"

"Now, now children", Jack grinned. "Behave. _Neither_ of you are to touch anything until Thor says you can." He was pretty sure he heard 'party pooper' from his loving wife, but he continued to grin. Just then Thor arrived in their room.

"Are you ready to transport down to Othalla O'Neill?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at the little alien, pretty sure he had seen him actually _bouncing_ on his teeny feet. "Uh yeah Thor, we're ready. Are you okay?" he asked with a frown as again the little gray alien – _bounced_.

"Yes O'Neill, I am well. I am just pleased that you have brought your family to visit us. For the Asgaard young Alexander and baby Katherine are very special. It is a great honor to have them here and the High Council wishes to extend a sincere welcome to all of you."

"Why thanks Thor, that's nice. Tell them we appreciate it."

"You may tell them yourself. The welcome ceremony is about to begin."

"_Ceremony_?" Jack squawked. "What ceremony? You didn't tell me about any ceremony." He turned to Sam. "He didn't tell us about any ceremony, did he?"

She grinned at the man she knew hated anything that smacked of formality. "Uh no, as far as I know there was no mention of one. I'm sure it will be fine though. It'll probably just be a quick thing and then we can go. Isn't that right Thor?"

Thor simply blinked one – two – three – times. "It is very important for my people O'Neill. Surely you will not object."

How could he say no to the disappointed sounding little alien. He was sure that this was a big moment for Thor and he really couldn't bear to screw this up for his friend. He sighed. "Okay fine. But there'd better be cake!"

The rest of Sg1 was transported down first. The O'Neill's were the 'guests of honor' so were to arrive last. Sam insisted that everyone change into better clothes. "Jack, I'm not having us arrive to a ceremony dressed in casual clothes. I want us to look nice."

Jack sighed again, knowing it wasn't worth it to fight her on this. So, much to his disgust, he was forced into a suit and tie – something he detested. At least it wasn't his uniform (although Sam had tried to convince him to wear that – but he put his foot down).

So, here they were – all ready for whatever the Asgaard had planned. He did have to grin at how beautiful Sam looked and how cute the children were. Kat was wearing a pretty little yellow and white dress with a white hat. He didn't know how long that would last but she did look adorable.

Alex was wearing a little suit which matched Jacks – and would probably stay neat just about as long as his father's!

Jack looked over at Sam to see her giggling. "What's so funny", he wanted to know.

"You and Alex – you're both wiggling and looking totally uncomfortable. It's cute!"

"_Cute_", he said in disgust. "Alex, tell Mommy that wearing uncomfortable suits is _not _cute. We boys like to be comfortable."

"We's yike to be cont-ruble Mommy", Alex said seriously, pulling on the seat of his pants at the exact same moment his father did the same. "We's don yikes suse!"

"Jack, you're teaching him bad habits!" Sam knelt down and rearranged her son's jacket and little bow tie. "You look very handsome Alex, just like your Daddy. Now stand tall and show Thor and his friends how well-behaved you can be."

"Otay Mommy", the little boy smiled and gave his mother a kiss and a hug. He then went and took his father's hand, proud to have been compared to the man he worshiped.

Sam picked Kat up from her crib and they all stood together. "Okay Thor, we're ready to go."

In a flash of light and a twinkle of an eye, the O'Neill family found themselves on a raised dais in a great hall.

"Holy crap!" said his elegant wife. Jack has been watching Alex but he looked up at her exclamation.

"Holy crap!" he repeated. He was looking out into an immense room with hundreds – no _thousands_ – of Asgaard, all lined up in rows looking right at them. At that precise moment there was a huge, collective 'aaaww' from around the room as their hosts witnessed the arrival of the O'Neills'.

"Jack look", Sam pointed up to the large screens that were placed throughout the room and he could see a close up of his family staring out at them.

Jack then noticed that on one side of the dais there were a number of chairs on which sat the rest of Sg1 and a number of their allies. "Is that Anise/Freya", he leaned over and whispered to his wife.

She looked over and saw the sexy Tok'ra and instantly felt a wave of – dislike – she refused to use the word jealousy, because she knew she had nothing to fear. Still, she really didn't like the Tok'ra woman, who seemed to be the official representative of their race. "I think so. Oh look, it's Lya and Antaeus." She waved and smiled at the Nox, who waved back.

"Yeah – they're all here I guess." Jack turned back to the audience who were still ooing and awing. He glanced down at his children and had to smile. They both had eyes as big as moons and were staring back at the thousands of 'Thors'. At least they hadn't gotten frightened. The O'Neills then made their way over to the chairs that had been provided for them – right in the middle of the stage. Jack sighed, really hating this whole thing.

At that moment an Asgaard – probably one of the High Council – stood up and began to speak. He welcomed the O'Neill's – and the rest of the delegates – and then spoke (for a long, long time groused Jack silently) about the importance of Alexander and Katherine and what they meant to the Asgaard people.

The children began to get fussy and Jack was worried that they'd soon have a melt-down. Fortunately Sam had brought snacks and the kids were happy for awhile, munching on cheerios and pieces of apple. After a while, however, that stopped working and Kat began to fuss and whine. Jack held her for a while but then she wanted her mother.

The baby began to root around her mother's blouse and Sam grimaced when she realized Kat wanted to nurse.

"_Jack_!" she whispered frantically, knowing her daughter was on the verge of crying. "What do I do?"

Jack looked down at his daughter, who was very intent on getting to Sam's breast. He just grinned. "Let her nurse", he said. "It'll quiet her down."

"In front of all these – aliens?"

"Sure, why not? They won't mind. I'm sure the Asgaard will find it fascinating."

"Great – just what I wanted – to nurse in front of an entire race of aliens!"

"Well, can you imagine if this had been earth? _That_ would have been much harder."

She scowled but acknowledged the truth of that. As Kat began to whimper she knew there was nothing she could do. She carefully unbuttoned her shirt and unhooked her nursing bra. She then lifted Kat up and allowed her to latch on. She prayed that it had been unobtrusive, although what she didn't realize, and which Jack was _absolutely_ not going to point out, was that the Asgaard cameras has done a close up and had displayed the whole process on their screens.

The poor speaker had lost his audience as everyone watched very intently as Kat nursed at her mother's breast. The Asgaard were ecstatic, to see what they had only been told about. The Nox were happy to see something so natural and healthy. The Tok'ra were tolerant – you couldn't expect anything more from the foolish humans. The humans themselves, for the most part, enjoyed watching the aliens – especially Daniel and Vala. Daniel, who had witnessed this many times and who was long inured to any embarrassment, loved how this was being eaten up by a race of superior beings. Vala – well she enjoyed anything that created a 'scene'. Teal'c of course was unmoved by it – or at least pretended to be and Cameron – well, he appeared to be the only one who was actually embarrassed.

Jack was trying hard not to laugh. The only thing that kept him from breaking down was the knowledge that his wife would have his balls for breakfast if he did. He tried to maintain a straight – and supportive – demeanor, but he just couldn't wait to tell George. His former commander would appreciate this and yet, at the same time, would be discreet about what he'd been told. Jack's 'jewels' would be toast again if Sam thought he'd repeated this to anyone.

The speaker eventually stopped talking and simply watched with everyone else. Sam was getting seriously creeped out by the whole experience so he took off his jacket and draped it over her and the almost asleep Kat. He could feel the disappointment from the audience, but they didn't do anything to object. A moment later and the baby was asleep. Jack could see his wife fiddling around under his jacket, getting everything back together. Once she was done he lifted it off of her.

There was another collective 'aaww' as the Asgaard could see that Kat was sleeping. Jack looked down at Alex and could see his eyes begin to droop as well. He picked the little boy up and put him on his lap. Within moments he was asleep too.

That seemed to be the impetus to bring the overly long ceremony to an end. Thor (he was positive it was Thor) walked forward and asked the O'Neills to 'please stand'.

Jack and Sam stood, holding on to their sleeping children. Thor then approached holding a small box in his hand. He then spoke some words, in what must have been Asgaard, reached in and took two pendants from the box and placed one over the neck of each child. The moment it touched the children it began to glow.

"Uh Thor?" Jack asked, looking askance at the pendants. "What are those things?"

"They are a gift of the Asgaard people O'Neill", he alien friend answered. "These stones have – legendary powers but will not harm your children. They can only ever be worn by the child to whom they have been given and will serve to protect and keep your children safe for their entire lives. They will also bring health and long-life."

"Wow!" Sam looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms and felt a wave of gratitude wash over her. "Thank you Thor – and please convey our thanks to the Asgaard people. It was so very kind and generous of you."

"There are ones for you and General O'Neill as well", Thor answered. He pulled two more of the pendants out of the box and placed them over the heads of the two adults.

"Hey – that feels – kinda good", Jack muttered. He looked up at his wife and could see a very content look on her face.

"It does – it feels, I don't know – kind of warm and relaxing."

At that moment the entire High Council stood, as one, and said some words together. That must have been the end, because the crowd suddenly broke up and everyone began to go their separate ways.

"I guess that's the end", Jack said, looking surprised at the suddenness of the ending. "Well, we should put the kids down for a nap anyway." He looked at his wife and smirked. "I could use a nap myself. Feel like going to bed Sam?"

"For God's sake – can't you two give it a break some time!" A very disgusted looking Daniel had walked up behind them. "You'd think you were teenagers or something!"

Jack grinned widely. "Well, I feel like one – so I might as well enjoy it. And anyway – you have a very dirty mind Daniel. I was simply talking about taking a nap."

"Sure you were", his friend answered with a role of the eyes. "Well – once you've – _woken up_ you can come and join us in the reception lounge. There are drinks and snacks for all the delegates. By the way, what would you like me to tell our hosts?"

"Uh just tell them we have to put the children down and then watch them Daniel. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Yeah, okay. See you guys later." Daniel turned and headed towards the other members of SG1, muttering the whole way."

"I think we offended Danny Boy", Jack said, looking after his friend in some surprise. Daniel usually wasn't so prudish.

"I don't think we offended him – I think he's just jealous."

"_Jealous?"_ Jack asked incredulously. "about what?"

"About – hell Jack, the man's horny as a goat! He needs to get laid."

"Oh!" Jack smirked and grabbed his wife with one arm, while holding Alex tightly with the other one. "Well, we can't help him there – but there is something _we _can do so come on – let's go."

As they walked down the corridor Jack sighed happily. "This is going to be a great vacation. We should have come years ago. I just know nothing can go wrong now!"


	4. One Hundred Thirty-Two

_**Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to this story. I got caught up in the other adventure stories and let this slide. It will be short - only one or two more chapters. Thanks!**_

He'd come up with one hundred thirty-two – although a couple of them were variations on a theme. Yup, one hundred thirty-two, and right now he wanted to try each and every one. Of course he'd have to borrow a sarcophagus but that was probably a minor detail. Nope – he was ready to kill the President and everyone in this room in all one hundred and thirty-two ways.

He'd been sitting in the damn conference room for what felt like eons, although his watch told him it had only been six hours. Still, they were some of the most painful six hours he'd ever spent, and he included Iraq and his little jaunt with Ba'al in that comparison.

He'd thought Earth diplomats could be full of crap – but aliens were ten times worse. At least most of the ones here were. He had to admit that Lya and Antaeus were okay. The others – well, suffice it to say he was never naming any future children after any of them.

The Tollan delegation, headed up by a man by the name of Falin, was the most arrogant bunch he'd ever met – and that was saying something, considering he'd spent years fighting the Goa'uld. Not only were they arrogant, they would barely engage with the lowly 'Tauri' whom they considered to be nothing short of Neanderthals. There were many times Jack wanted to point out that the lowly 'Tauri' had saved the Tollan butts. He knew it was useless however. Anyone that superior wasn't going to pay any attention to him.

Then there were the Tokr'a. Anise/Freya was part of the delegation and he actually didn't have too much trouble with her/them. He knew Sam disliked them intensely, but he could take or leave the sexy alien. Her companion however – now _there _was another someone he'd like to practice one of those one hundred and thirty-two methods on. Ber'sil was – he was – he was an absolute _ass!_ Jack had a hard time thinking of anyone he'd ever disliked more. Simmons probably and certainly Senator Kinsey – but that was probably it. Compared to Ber'sil he considered good old Bocce a close and personal friend.

The man/Tokr'a was arrogant – that went without saying. He was also supercilious, condescending, ignorant and a total snake. And Jack didn't mean that ironically. He wouldn't trust the Tokr'a in any way shape or form. In fact, he planned to keep a very close eye on Ber'sil.

The Asgaard. Well, that had quite surprised and disappointed him. He'd always liked the little gray guys (okay, except maybe for Loki) but the one who was on this joint council was just plane – creepy. He'd really hoped that Thor would be their representative but his friend told him that the Asgaard High Council felt that he was too close to the humans, especially O'Neill, to be impartial.

"But I didn't _want_ you to be impartial Thor", Jack had complained. "I wanted you to convince the others to forget this stupid idea and just go back to – doing what you all do, which is for the most part ignoring us."

"I am sorry O'Neill. I tried but they would not let me take part. Instead I will ensure that Samantha and your children have a good 'family vacation' while they are here. Sadly that is all I can do."

Sighing heavily Jack grimaced and thanked his little buddy. "Yeah, and I get to be in a room full of idiots the whole time. Remind me next time to ignore the President when he says he wants to see me."

So here he sat, in a stuffy room light years from home. He peered around the generic chamber and had to laugh at the fact that conference rooms and meetings were much the same in whatever part of the galaxy you were from. He'd just been surprised that someone hadn't decided to pull out a powerpoint presentation showing the inferiority of the human race in ten slides or less.

"We are getting nowhere", Falin said, his deep voice cutting off Lya, who had been trying to suggest a compromise. "I say we just vote and get this over with. We all know the Tauri aren't ready for this. It will cause havoc throughout the universe!"

"Kind of like the Goa'uld?" O'Neill asked. "Oh wait! They _aren't _causing havoc any more, are they? Now why is that I wonder?" Jack tapped his hand on his cheek, looking like he was pondering something carefully. "Oh, _I_ know – it's because the Tauri got _rid_ _of them_!"

Ber'sil spoke quickly. "It is arrogant for the Tauri to take responsibility for ridding the galaxy of the Goa'uld since the Tokr'a were fighting them for millennia."

"Yeah – and you did such a great job of it", replied O'Neill. "Face it folks", he continued, "withouth the Tauri, which you continue to claim are incapable of being an equal, you'd all be up shits creek. None of you could do a damn thing about the Goa'uld _or_ the replicators before we came along. We're the ones who saved your collective butts."

Everyone started to speak at once while Jack simply sat back and crossed his arms. He watched everyone at the table, wishing he could be anywhere but here. It was only when he saw Lya give him a small smile that he felt himself calm down. At least the Nox were reasonable people, even if they did carry the pacifist thing a bit far.

"Order everyone", Gullveig pounded his gavel. He was the representative of the Asgaard, and Jack didn't like him either. He hadn't said too much, but he appeared not to like Jack – which he found rather surprising. He'd always gotten along well with most of the Asgaard and he didn't know where this was coming from.

"Order," he repeated. "There is no purpose served in this. I suggest we all take a short break and return to discuss trade issues."

Jack stood and stretched, hating the feeling of being stuck in a chair all day. He wanted to see Sam and Alex and Kate – that would be the best break of all. As he turned to leave he noticed Falin and Ber'sil leaving the room together. He wondered what they were planning to hatch up between them.

He walked quickly down the long hallway to where he could hear shrieks of baby laughter. Thor had had a play room built for the kids, which was every child's dream. He was wondering how he and Sam would compete when they returned to earth.

"So, you guys all staying out of trouble?" He was rewarded by six pairs of eyes turning to look at him and happy squeals from Kate and Alex.

"Jack!" Sam got up off the floor from where she was playing with the baby. "Are you done?"

"No – just taking a break. How's everything going?"

"Great", she told him. Daniel gave a small wave, although he and Thor were on the ground with Alex playing 'twains'.

"Hi Daddee!" Alex shouted, Thomas clutched carefully in his hand.

"Hi son. You having fun?"

"Yes. Tor and Uncow Danny awr pwaying wif me. Uncow Danny's siwwy!"

"I know. I've been saying that for years!"

"Jack!" he archaeologist friend complained. "Be mean to me and I won't offer to help with the negotiations!"

"I take it back Daniel. You are the least silly, most intelligent, wise man I know."

"Yeah right. You don't have to lay it on _that_ thick." Daniel replied in humorous disgust.

"No really Daniel", Jack cried. "You _are_ both intelligent and wise – at least in things like this. I could really use you."

"Is it going that bad?"

"Worse", he said shortly. "They are all a bunch of" he looked at his children and quickly changed what he'd been going to say. "Idiots!"

"Even Lya and Antaeus", Sam asked in surprise.

"No, not them – but everyone else. Unfortunately the Nox aren't particularly aggressive and in a meeting like this their voices quickly get drowned out."

"So what do you think is going to happen?" Daniel asked worriedly. Teal'c, who had also been sitting and playing with Kate, looked up in curiosity.

"What's going to happen? They'll probably close off relations with us. Then, in a couple of years there'll be some new threat out there and we'll get a call from one of them asking us to go and save their butts." He blew out a frustrated breath. "I really wonder why we bother sometimes. I think we might be happier without the lot of them."

"O'Neill, it is time to return." An Asgaard – he didn't think he knew his name – came by to tell him the meeting was starting again. He kissed each of his family and slowly walked to the door. "Do you think they'd believe me if I claimed I was coming down with the Bubonic Plague and couldn't go back?"

"They'd just offer to heal you Jack", his wife told him, shaking her head in sympathy. "I'm afraid there's really no way out of this."

"I can't believe the President actually thought I'd be any good at this. Daniel, you coming? I could use a sane voice beside me."

The two men returned to the meeting room. Daniel's presence caused everyone to have to move their chairs, which ticked off the Tollan royally. Jack decided there and then that he'd ask Teal'c to join next. That would really drive the man crazy.

He let Daniel do most of the talking for Earth after that, although it wasn't long before he saw his friend grow as frustrated as he had been. When Daniel actually snapped at Anise/Freya he almost burst out laughing. It was _so_ good to know he wasn't the only one who wanted to zat the whole lot of them.

Just about the time he thought Daniel was going to jump up and throw himself across the table at Falin, he pushed over his sheet of paper listing the 'one hundred and thirty-two ways of getting rid of really irritating people'. Daniel frowned when he first started reading it but after a moment Jack could see his lips turn up in a grin.

It was when Daniel actually picked up his own pencil and started to add things to the bottom of the list that Jack burst out laughing.

"You find this amusing", Ber'sil's symbiote, Rai'both asked in his Goa'uldy voice, the anger very evident. He'd been going on about something – Jack wasn't quite sure what it was – when his laughter had interrupted him.

"Oh, I don't find you amusing in the least", he replied seriously. "No – not amusing at all." He glanced side-ways at Daniel and whispered. "Too bad, cause I _like_ amusing people!"

Ber'sil/Rai'both obviously heard him with his super-duper, Tokr'a hearing and looked ready to explode. "We do not have to put up with this insolence and disrespect", he cried, standing up and causing his chair to crash backwards.

Jack stood up as well, albeit more slowly. He smiled and shook his head at Daniel, who had reached out and put his hand on his arm in warning. "It's okay", he said. He then turned to look at the seething Tokr'a, his grin fading. "Who do you think we are?" he asked softly. "We are not children – contrary to your constant reiterations, and I will treat you how I see fit. Do not _dare_ to presume to tell me what to say or how to say it. You are neither my parent nor my teacher nor my commanding officer. As soon as the Tokr'a, and the Tollan" he looked at Falin, "and the Asgaard, start treating _us_ with respect, I will return the favor. I am sick to death of being spoken down to, of being treated like someone with no rights or choices and being referred to as a child. The Tauri are no children and all you have to do is ask Ra, Apophis, Nirti, Hathor, Seth, Heru'ur, Ba'al – shall I continue?"

When no one spoke he went on. "There are many others out there who owe their survival to the Tauri. There are also many _other_ enemies who are no longer a threat due to _us_. We are learning, it is true, but we are also contributing to the good of the entire galaxy. You can decide to cut your treaties with Earth, but know that it goes two ways. If you do that, don't ever bother asking us for help for anything again."

He turned to the Tokr'a. "We've pulled your asses out of the fire more times than I can count. Without the Tauri you'd still be fighting the Goa'uld and getting nowhere. And _you_", he looked at the Tollan. "You think you're so superior and yet you would not have survived if it wasn't for us. You sit there on your perfect little world, thinking you are too good for the rest of us – and what has happened? Your world has stagnated. You do not learn or look to others to discover new things because you know it all. You are fools."

Jack took a deep breath, glancing at Daniel to see if the man was having a conniption. Instead the quintessential diplomat that was Dr. Jackson Jack a huge grin and a 'thumbs up' – so Jack continued. "And the Asgaard", he told Gullveig, "I've always considered you friends and allies. I am both surprised and hurt at the fact that you are a part of this. Again, you are pleased to turn to us when you need us, but if we do something you don't like you're the first to turn against us. I really don't think I want my children to retain Asgaard citizenship if this is the kind of people you are!"

There was silence in the room which was finally broken by Lya. "And what about the Nox O'Neill?" she asked, clearly waiting for some kind of condemnation.

"You guys are great", Jack told them. "although I do have a bit of trouble with your extreme pacifism. I kind of figure that _not_ doing anything actually _is_ doing something – if you know what I mean. But that aside, you've always treated the Tauri fairly and with respect. I just wish the rest of these – uh – the rest of the representatives here would listen to you."

"Thank you General", Antaeus answered. "We try." One by one he looked at each representative around the table. "I must say that I agree with General O'Neill. I believe it is selfish for those of you who have relied on the Tauri so many times over the past years to turn aside from them over this. We should welcome their world with open arms."

"But the people of Earth are ignorant. They know nothing about the Stargate or about the galaxy." Falin spit out.

"What? Are you kidding? Didn't you hear what I just said? We've been travelling through the Gate successfully for years. And Colonel Carter is one of the foremost experts on the Gate – on _any_ planet anywhere."

"But it is true that many on your world have not yet heard of the Stargate", Gullveig interjected. "what if they cause problems when it becomes common knowledge?" he asked. "And can we take that chance?"

"That's what living is all about", the General informed them. "If each of your peoples had not taken a chance at one time, where do you think you'd be? We will make mistakes; there is no doubt about that. Does that mean we should never learn about new things, never explore, never change? Of course not. I am happy to tell you some of the things that Earth will put into place when the Gate is opened. You can be assured that we will not let people use it indiscriminately."

Again it was the little Asgaard who spoke. "There is much for us to think about", he said. "It is true that the Tauri have been valuable allies, which General O'Neill has indicated will stop if we cancel our treaties with them. This is something we must consider carefully, however I believe we are all tired. I suggest we retire for the day and return tomorrow morning to continue."

Both Jack and Daniel sighed and stretched. They'd both known it was unlikely that things would have been decided in one day, but neither man wanted to return for more of the useless discussion.

"God Jack – how did you stay sane sitting in there all day?" Daniel and he headed down to meet up with the rest of SG1. "I wanted to shoot them all and I'm _used_ to talking with arrogant idiots."

"But probably not so many of them at one time! It was tough although I spent a lot of time not listening."

"Oh right – making your 'list'. You'll have to start a new one tomorrow."

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Daniel.

"What's this?" Daniel unfolded it and looked and then burst out laughing. "When did you do this?"

"Before the other one," Jack shrugged.

Daniel read it over. "You should copy this and hand it out tomorrow. Maybe it'll shut them up."

"I doubt it. I don't think they really care – they've already made up their minds."

"Yeah, but showing them this", he waved the paper, "will make what you said real."

Jack reached out and took his list of 'times the Tauri saved your asses', folded it and put it in his pocket. "Maybe. I think though that we need something else, something that will really get their attention. Unfortunately I can't think of anything."

"We need something Ancient", Daniel muttered.

"What?"

"Something Ancient – you know, like the chair – the one that you whupped Anubis' ass with. That would really show them!"

"And what would I do with it? It's not like I plan to wipe out the Asgaard. Although, now that I think of it, I _could _get rid of Ber'sil and Falin. That would make life _much _easier!" Just then they reached Jack and Sam's quarters, which had become the regular meeting place of SG1 – both present and past."

"So how did it go Sir", Cam asked, standing up when Jack entered.

"Mitchell, how many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Jack now? I'm retired you know."

"Yes Sir", he answered, at which point everyone laughed.

Jack sighed and grinned. "It was more of the same I'm afraid", he told his friends. "They don't want to listen to anything. I'm pretty sure they've already made up their minds."

"And there's nothing we can do?" Sam asked, a worried frown on her face. She hated the thought of what might happen if they were to lose their allies.

"No, although I wish -" Jack suddenly got a strange look on his face and stopped.

"What is it you wish for O'Neill?" Teal'c was rocking back and forth, trying to put Kate to sleep. The baby had her head on his shoulder, her hand bunched up in his shirt. Her eyes were drooping and it was obvious it wouldn't be long before she fell asleep.

"I was just going to say I wish we could quit before they fired us!" he said, still thinking about something. "And you know what", he continued a minute later. "I think that's _exactly_ what we're going to do."

"Jack?" his wife asked worriedly. "What are you planning?"

"Me? Well, they expected us to come and beg them not to punish us for trying to get above ourselves. You know us – we're those 'uppity' Tauri who have to be taught our place in the back of the bus. Well, as far as I'm concerned, we can just take a page from one of the great heroines of the 20th century, Rosa Parks. We're not going to take it anymore. The Tauri are officially 'on strike'."


	5. Unconventional Solutions

"So how are we going to do that?" his loving wife asked laughingly. "It's not like we clean their houses or deliver their mail. I don't see that the Tauri going on strike will bother them one little bit."

"Well, maybe not _just _us", he grinned, "but if we join together with our other allies it might."

"What do you mean Jack?" Daniel frowned. "Other allies?"

"Sure. We've got lots of friends out there. There are the folks from the Land of the Light, the Free Jaffa, the Enkarans, the Cimmerians, the Argosians, the Orbanians, Shyla's people – do I need to continue?"

"Well no, but how can they help us? Most of them don't have the technology that the the Tokra or Tollan have – that is, even if they _want_ to help us."

"True, but there is power in numbers – and most of those planets have gates. As for wanting to help us – most of them owe us and we'll get you to negotiate. No one can resist you Daniel." Jack looked around, an excite expression on his face. "We can set up our own little alliance and not allow any of our erstwhile_ allies_ to use those gates or the corridors between them."

Sam laughed. "Are you planning on setting up inter-space picket lines Jack?"

"Sure", he grinned, "why not? We _can_ do that can't we? I mean, set up some kind of connections between the gates of our friends and stop travel between them?"

She got a frown of concentration on her face – the 'scientist presented with an impossible problem look' that Jack knew and loved. After a couple of seconds she nodded, first to herself and then to her husband. "Yes, we can. I can set up an energy field, something similar to the one Ba'al used – or the one that kept us in the time loop. It won't have the serious consequences of either but we will be able to have some control over who travels between certain planets – or across the connecting points."

"So, a picket line?" he smirked.

"Yes Jack – a picket line."

"Okay. Daniel, Teal'c, Cam, let's start getting in touch with all our friends. We can make up a list of planets we want to contact. Sam, you work on the energy field – what it will take to set it up, how long, etc. In the meantime I'll stall the delegation."

"What about me General?" Vala asked, sounding put out that she'd been excluded.

"Uh – well – "

"I can contact some of the planets I have traded with. For a small – consideration – they would be happy to join this new alliance."

Jack wasn't quite sure what to make of Vala Mal Doran. He'd only met her a few times, although he'd heard lots about her (most of it not very good) from Daniel. Hank always spoke of her with a long-suffering sigh and Teal'c would raise a brow every time her name came up. Still, she had proved useful on more than one occasion. But again, she'd also created her share of problems!

"Actually Vala, I was hoping you could help me", Sam interrupted; pretty sure she knew what her husband was thinking. "I could use some help with the energy field _and_ with the children."

"You want me to look after your children?" Vala asked, her eyes wide.

Uh oh – Sam hoped she hadn't offended the woman by asking her to babysit. But then she noted the softening of Vala's features. The next thing she knew the alien woman had thrown her arms around her and was practically crushing her.

"Thank you", she said. "No one has ever trusted me with their children before."

Jack was suddenly rethinking having Vala start contacting her friends. He _really_ didn't know if he wanted this woman to look after Alex or Kate. The quick frown from his wife had him thinking better of saying anything, although he still worried.

"Okay Jack", Daniel stood up from where he'd been lounging. "I think you're crazy, but hell, most of your plans always were and they kept us alive so – let's go folks. We have some calls to make."

With Thor's help they were able to establish contact with many of their friends. He also allowed Daniel to use the gate to those places where it was more difficult to simply 'call'.

The archaeologist was leery as to whether this plan had any hope of working, although it was crazy enough that it just might. He'd been pleasantly surprised at how nearly all of their friends had instantly agreed, seeming to relish the idea of establishing an alliance with the Tauri and other planets. At one point Daniel wondered why they hadn't thought of this before.

The next morning Jack got dressed and kissed Sam before heading off for another session with their supposed 'allies'. Until he heard from Daniel and the others, and until Sam managed to figure out this energy thing, he'd have to stall. Oh well – that was something he'd done in the past. He just prayed that those at the table wouldn't see through him.

The meeting started at much the same place as it had stopped yesterday. There was a lot of posturing and back-biting and nothing of any interest. It was almost lunch before he even had a chance to speak or to defend Earth's position.

Okay Jack, he said to himself, here goes nothing! "Ladies and Gentlemen", he stood and addressed the room. "It seems clear that most of you have decided that you do not wish to continue to have a treaty with the Tauri if we decide to let our world know about the gate. I find this attitude both reprehensible and, frankly, incomprehensible. As I said yesterday, the Tauri have managed to save most of your butts at one time or another. In fact, I'd like to take some time to go over what the Tauri have accomplished in the ten years or so we have been going through the Stargate.

Jack then proceeded to go into detail of missions right from the beginning of SG1. A couple of times Gullveig tried to interrupt and object, but Jack simply told him he had a right to bring out all the facts. And _damn it_, he thought to himself, he was going to let them know every single one of them!

Two days later he could tell everyone was ready to scream. His throat was killing him and he desperately wanted to sit down with a tall cold beer, put his feet up and do nothing more than watch his kids and his wife. Still, they hadn't contacted all their allies yet and Sam was still working on the energy field.

It was the third day - just at the point where he didn't know how much longer he could speak without collapsing, when the alarms went off.

At least he thought they were alarms, although he'd never heard Asgaard alarms before. At the same time as the alarms there were lights flashing off and on. He stopped speaking and looked towards Gullveig, who looked frozen, but only for a brief moment.

"We must be under attack", the Asgaard said, standing up and sounding strangely relieved. "Let me find out what is happening." He approached a consul over to one side and moved one of the Asgaard stones.

Crap! Jack wanted to run out of the room and find Sam and the kids. What if this was a replicator attack? He should never have brought his family – things always went wrong on missions, he knew that. What the hell had possessed him?

"They are reporting that an alien presence has been discovered in one of the air vents", Gullveig approached the table with the representatives. "The Council is sending someone to -"

"Jack!"

Everyone turned as the voice interrupted the Asgaard. Sam stood at the door, looking slightly frantic, a crying Kate in her arms.

"What?" Jack rushed over to her. "What is it Sam? What's wrong?"

"It's Alex – he's disappeared. He was with Vala but I can't find either of them and now the alarms are going off – I don't know what's happening."

"There is an intruder", Gullveig told her calmly. "Security will see to it."

"An intruder?" Sam looked in confusion at the Asgaard. "But I thought your defenses were almost impossible to get around?"

"That is true. I do not know what could have happened. We shall have to wait here for word from security."

"Show me where the intruder is located." Sam handed Kate to Jack and headed towards the consul.

Gullveig looked a little shocked, but he followed the Tauri woman and showed her on the consul. "There – you see? There is some kind of being in the duct and another one close by. We shall soon discover -"

"Oh my God!" Sam turned and ran towards the door, shouting behind her. "Tell security not to do _anything_. Tell them it's okay."

"Sam?" Jack called after her. She didn't even stop so, with an apology he handed Kate to Lya. "Watch her please?" At the Nox woman's nod he turned and ran out the door, following his wife. He could still see her up ahead, although she was about to round a corner. "SAM!"

She barely glanced around. "Just follow me", she called. "And hurry!"

He didn't know what the hell was going on but something in her tone frightened him. He was sure this had something to do with Alex but couldn't imagine what it could be – unless she thought the intruder had the little boy. Oh God – if that was the case he – he didn't know what he'd do.

"Here." Sam came to a dead stop. "This way", she pointed. By this time Jack had caught up to her and walked quickly by her side.

"What is it Sam?" he asked, his voice showing his fear.

"Alex", she said shortly, "and Vala."

Just then Jack thought he could hear voices. Sure enough, as they got closer to the sound he could tell it was Vala speaking and she sounded as if – as if she was trying to get someone to do something.

"Come on baby, come to Auntie Vala."

Jack rounded the last corner only to see an attractive butt, clad in skin-tight leather, sticking up – the remainder of the person was stuck halfway into an opening in the wall. "What the hell?"

"Ow!" Vala bashed her head on the top of the duct. She then pulled back and looked up to see General O'Neill and Colonel Carter standing watching her. "Oh good, you're both here." She struggled to stand. "Maybe now you can get your son to come out. He appears to be stuck in there", she pointed to the entrance to the duct.

"What?" Jack immediately got down on his knees and peered in. There – about eight feet away sat Alex, looking pleased as punch with the world and himself.

"Ays hiding Daddy!" he cried. "Auntie Vawa an' me pwayed Hide an' gow sick!"

"I see." Jack could feel the person kneeling beside him – Sam – sag in relief. He also could feel the relief course through him and found that he was shaking slightly. "Well, you did a good job of hiding Alex, but now it's time to come out. You've been found!"

"No Daddy", the little boy frowned. "Auntie Vawa haz to come get me!"

"Uh – I don't think she'll fit Alex. I'm afraid you're going to have to crawl out yourself. Come on son, it's time for a snack!"

After a few more minutes, during which time Alex refused to come out, the little boy started to whine. It was only then that his parents realized he didn't know how to make it back out of the duct. He couldn't figure out how to turn around and was starting to get frightened. Unfortunately, none of the adults could fit down the narrow passageway.

"How are we going to -"

"Let me General O'Neill." An Asgaard interrupted his words. For some reason the voice sounded familiar, although it wasn't Thor. Jack looked around and there stood a little gray alien – "Njord!" Great – just what he needed, the moronic Asgaard who'd kidnapped Sam and him resulting in them having Alex on Othalla.

"Yes, it is I General, Colonel. If I may, I believe I can retrieve your son. I shall be able to fit down the passage."

Jack looked at him, speculation in his eyes. Alex's whimpers were getting louder. "Okay." He bent down and looked at Alex. "Son, a nice Asgaard – a friend of Thor's – is going to come and get you, okay? Daddy is too big to fit but Njord can come. Just do what he says, okay?"

The little boy sniffed but nodded. With a brief – "please get him", Jack stepped aside and allowed the little alien to crawl into the duct.

With Njord there, Jack and Sam could no longer see Alex, although they could hear his sniffles. Neither of them realized that the room and corridor outside were filled with people – both human and others including all the delegates. Thor was watching, extreme worry on his face, as were Daniel, Teal'c and Cam. Vala stood by looking frightened and teary eyed. She also kept glancing at General O'Neill – worried about what he was going to do to her.

They could all hear Njord speaking softly to the little boy, his voice echoing weirdly in the metal duct. If Jack hadn't been so worried he would have laughed to see the teeny tiny little Asgaard butt as it moved down the passage. He really wondered how they even sat on something so – insignificant. They certainly were the poster child for _not_ cloning.

"There Alexander, you may now come with me", Njords words could still be heard clearly. "Your mother and father are anxious to see you."

"Mommy Daddy mad at me?" the little boy asked.

"I do not believe so", Njord answered. "They love you very much. I believe your father said there is food available for you."

"Daddy yikes cake" Alex said, sounding much happier. "Ay yike cake too. Kat is too yittol fow cake. She yikes Mommy's boobies."

"Indeed, that is understandable", Njord answered, starting to coax Alex forward. "Young infants need their mother's – uh 'boobies'."

Jack snorted – he couldn't help himself. He knew Sam would probably kill him but it _was_ funny. He glanced at his wife and was relieved to see her grinning as well.

"Definitely a memory to keep", she said. "I just wish I had a -"

A flash went off and Sam and Jack looked up in time to see a smiling Daniel, camera in hand. "Never know when you're going to need one!"

Just then an Asgaard rear end poked out into the room, swiftly followed by the rest of him. Holding on to one of his hands was Alex, looking slightly frightened. He took one look at his mother and burst into tears and rushed over to be folded into her arms.

Jack watched as Njord pushed himself to his feet. He walked over to the Asgaard and put out his hand. "Thank you", he said quietly.

"You are welcome General", Njord answered. "I have long wanted to apologize for 'kidnapping' you and Colonel Carter. When I heard your son was trapped I thought maybe I could help. I know you cannot forgive me for what I did, but -"

"Njord", Jack stopped the alien. "Of course we forgive you. After that", he pointed to the hole in the wall, "especially. No hard feelings okay – as long as you don't go kidnapping anymore Tauri!" Since he said this last with a smile the Asgaard relaxed.

"I hope your son will be alright?"

"Oh he'll be fine. Now his babysitter!" Jack turned to see Vala cowering at Daniel's side.

"I am sorry General", she said with a sniff. "We were playing and he ran away from me. Before I had a chance to stop him he'd ran in there. The cover was off for some reason. I tried to stop him – really. I'm so sorry." She sniffed again and a single tear dripped down her face.

Jack was pretty sure that crying wasn't something Vala did often – at least not if Daniel's face was anything to go by. Although still feeling a bit shaky, Jack recognized that what had happened today could have just as easily have happened to Sam or him. Alex was quick!

"That's okay Vala", he told her. "He's okay now. You just have to always remember to watch them like a hawk. I'd just like to know who the hell left the grate off!"

Of course no one stepped forward to admit to it, although Thor did say they could probably discover the culprit. By this time both children were fussy from hunger. Lya had arrived with a laughing Kate in her arms but now the little girl was starting to whimper.

"Time to feed some hungry bears Jack", a relieved looking Sam said. "And then it's to bed!"

Gullveig had been standing to the side and approached Jack as he walked past with Alex. "General, we will adjourn for today since I understand you will wish to settle your children."

"Yeah – thanks", he told the Asgaard – one of the only ones he didn't like. "See you tomorrow then."

When they'd all been fed and the children put down, the members of SG1 sat in the O'Neill's room and discussed the events of the day.

"Although I wouldn't want anything like that to happen again", Daniel said, "the thing with Alex did help to stall things a bit."

"Yeah, I know", Jack said. "I didn't know how much longer I could have spoken for anyway. My voice was starting to go."

"What all did you talk about for heaven's sake?" His wife wanted to know. She'd been so busy trying to figure out the energy corridor she had barely spoken to her husband. Right now she sat curled up beside him, one leg draped over his lap.

"I went through our missions in detail – any of them that I could remember where we'd helped the folks at the table."

"How _much_ detail?" Daniel asked, grinning.

"Absolutely everything I could think of", Jack laughed in return. "I even talked about the weather, the trees, what artifacts we'd seen, even the soil samples Sam took. Any time someone tried to interrupt I'd put on my fiercest 'General' face and tell them I had a right to defend Earth's decision. It was boring as hell. If I hadn't been the one speaking I would have shot me!"

The others all laughed and agreed that Alex had probably saved the day. "He takes after his father, O'Neill", Teal'c told him. "He thinks of unconventional ways to solve problems."

"Yeah, that's one way of looking at it, although I think it's more like unconventional ways to give me more gray hairs!" After a few more moments of laughter, they got down to business. "So, what are we hearing from our friends out there?"

The next morning Jack approached the meeting room with a sigh. He really wished he hadn't been asked to do this. Some of the people in the room he actually liked and respected – others gave him gas. Still, he'd rather have them as – allies – even if he couldn't call them all friends. Oh well, they were the ones who had brought this on.

"Good morning everyone", he said cheerfully as he took his seat. He was rather pleased to see the pained expressions on everyone's faces. They probably thought he was going to continue from where he'd left off yesterday. He rather suspected everyone had been grateful to his son for the interruption.

"Good morning General O'Neill", Gullveig tried to smile but looked rather pained. "Now that everyone is here, it is time for us to continue."

Jack took a drink of water and then cleared his throat. He was grateful to Sam, who had spent almost all night working, that he didn't have to start talking again about past missions. He was afraid, however, that as soon as he started speaking everyone here would wish he was going through them again. He knew they wouldn't like what he had to say.

"Thank you Gullveig and delegates. I'm not going to talk anymore about SG1's missions." He was pretty sure he didn't imagine the sighs of relief around the table. "Unfortunately, it has become obvious that most of you do not care that the Tauri have helped you over the years and that you are intent on breaking the treaty with us if we go ahead and publicly announce the Stargate. After discussion with my colleagues, we have decided that the Tauri are tired of being treated like second class citizens. We have agreed that none of you have any right to dictate the decisions we make regarding our own people. Therefore, as of this moment, the Tauri are withdrawing from the treaties we have with each of you – except the Nox." He turned to Antaeus and Lya. "I will understand if you must stand with your colleagues on this, but please know that we are grateful for all you have done and value your friendship. If it is at all possible we would like to maintain our treaty with you."

He turned back to the others, who were all sitting there stunned, their mouths hanging open. "Starting from today", he told them, "Earth has entered into another treaty with the following worlds." He handed out papers to each of them with a list – he was pleased that it was so lengthy – of all the worlds who had agreed to take part in the Earth Alliance. "I also wish to inform you that we have, as of 0700 hours this morning established a 'highway' system between these planets and their gates. This 'corridor' is under our control and cannot be travelled or crossed without the agreement of Earth and its new allies." He really wanted to grin at the faces around the table. They were not a happy bunch. "We are concerned that each of your races, again, excepting the Nox, has engaged in warfare on such a scale that it could be deemed dangerous for any of our worlds. We believe it is in our best interest, therefore, to insist that you go around our area of space or agree to certain terms if you wish to cross."

There was more silence in the room as the people there tried to figure out what he meant – and if what he said was true and feasible. It was Falin who finally broke the silence. "This is ridiculous", he said. "You can't expect us to believe you've done this? And what right do you have to tell us where we can travel? You don't own space."

"No?" Jack looked at the Tollan. "Well you folks certainly seem to think you do. You're more than happy to pressure us because you don't like what we're planning to do _on our own world_. So, if you folks aren't interested in working with the Tauri and remaining allies then fine, we'll make our own. As for the corridors – I've told you – we think you're too dangerous and you'll bring trouble to our worlds."

So _there_, he said to himself. How'd you like _them_ applies? He really wished Sam and SG1 could be here to enjoy the faces in front of him. Unfortunately Daniel and Cam were finalizing the last minute details of their agreements and Sam was resting. Teal'c and Vala were watching the kids. Sam had spoken quietly to Teal'c, making him promise that he wouldn't let the kids out of his sight!

Although the whole picket line/energy corridor had started out as something rather crazy and a way to make a point, as they'd spoken to planet after planet Jack had realized that what they were doing was actually both feasible and potentially of real benefit. Some of the worlds had already begun to talk about setting up trade routes with each other.

"You can't do that O'Neill", Freya said. "That would severely hinder the Tokra!"

"Sorry", he said. "I'm afraid that we have to put our own interests first for a change. We did what we could to help you guys, but that obviously didn't matter to you, so now we're going to worry about us – oh, and our true friends of course."

"This is an outrage!" Falin stood suddenly, his chair falling over behind him. "You will not get away with this!"

"Why not?" Jack asked, looking relaxed in his chair. "We're not doing anything to you other than leaving you alone and asking you to stay out of our little area of space. You should be happy about that. You won't have to even think of us anymore."

"I am afraid that what you have described is not such a small area of space", Gullveig spoke for the first time. "With all of these planets you have effectively split the galaxy in two. There is no way to cross from one side to the other without traversing this corridor you spoke of."

"Really?" Jack looked rather pleased. "I guess we had more friends than we thought we did."

"The Nox shall be happy to remain as an ally", Lya spoke up, a twinkle in her eye. "Since we rarely travel away from our home world this would not have affected us greatly anyway."

"I'm glad guys", Jack said. "We'd really like to stay friends with you."

"And what about us General?" Gullveig had also stood by this time, although he wasn't nearly as imposing as the Tollan. "Have we not been good friends to the Tauri? We have also protected you on many occasions. For this you would cut us off?"

Crap – now Jack was feeling guilty. "The Asgaard have indeed been friends of the Tauri", he said. "So I cannot tell you how disappointed I have been in these meetings hearing you condemn the Tauri, Gullveig. We have been friends but now we have to consider the fate of our planet and all our people. You chose to let our friendship go, not me, so don't be blaming us for this."

"This is an act of war!" Ber'sil spoke up for the first time. "We will not tolerate this!"

"So you're going to go to war with the Tauri now?" Jack said. "Good luck with that. You did just great against the Goa'uld. Look", he said to the people at the table, "we don't want to hurt any of you. We're more than happy to have you cross our area of space but you'll have to sign some new treaties and agreements with us and with our allies. I don't like bullies, which is what this council is. You came here to tell us what to do – now we're telling you what _we've_ decided. You can take it or leave it."

"And if we decide to rescind our objections to you disclosing the gate to your people?" Anise asked quietly.

"Well then, I'm sure we can work something out that's mutually beneficial", he answered. "Although again it will be _our_ decision. All of you are on notice that the Tauri are full and active members of this galaxy. We are _not_ children."

She nodded and turned to Gullveig. "I suggest we have a vote on whether we wish to keep the treaty with the Tauri, regardless of their decision to disclose their gate. I for one agree with O'Neill. What they decide to tell their people is really not our affair."

"Are you crazy Anise", Ber'sil almost shouted. "You're just saying that because you've always had a thing for the Tauri. Your emotions are getting -"

"Enough!" Anise/Freya turned to him. "You overstep yourself Ber'sil. I am the one who will vote. I am the one who will determine what we shall do. You will remain quiet."

"I'll take this to the Council!" he answered sharply.

"Fine, you do that. In the meantime – Gullveig?' she looked at the Asgaard.

"Yes, it is time this was ended. We shall need to discuss this more O'Neill", he said. "However it is time we dealt with the first issue. So – who here is willing to let the Tauri remain as allies, even if they disclose their gate to their people?"

Lya and Anise/Freya both put up their hands. It was pretty obvious that Falin wasn't going to vote for maintaining the treaty so the decision rested with Gullveig. If he voted with the women it was all over. If he decided to vote with Falin it would be a split decision. At that point they'd start the negotiating all over again. Or they would have done if Jack hadn't given his ultimatum. As it was, if Gullveig voted no, he'd simply up and leave and let the consequences fall where they may.

Jack had a brief moment of concern, wondering what the President and others would think of what he'd done. In actual fact, they could simply negate the whole thing, telling their new allies that he'd gone beyond his authority in setting up a treaty. Damn – and it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Gullveig's hand went up – slowly, hesitatingly it was true – but it did go up. Jack was sure that Falin growled and he had to keep from grinning. He really didn't like the Tollan at all.

"We are in a majority" the Asgaard said. "General O'Neill, will you tell your government that we wish to keep our treaty with the Tauri. We hope that you will not attempt to enforce your new corridor."

Jack looked around at the people sitting in the room. He gave a small smile to Lya and Antaeus and then one to Anise/Freya – although he was careful to make sure it was a _very _small one. He didn't want either of them to get any ideas. "I'm sure we can work something out. I would like to thank some of you – I don't think I need to say who – who have continued as friends of the Tauri. I will ask Daniel Jackson to continue with the negotiations. Now I'm going to see my wife and children." He stood up and gave a sharp nod and then turned on his heel and headed back to his rooms. He'd had enough of aliens for a while. He just wanted to see Sam and his babies.

"You never know what to expect from the Tauri", Anise said to Lya as they prepared to leave.

"That is true", the little Nox woman said. "It is what gives me hope for their future and that of the universe."


	6. Vacation Blues

_**The end of this story - for now - although I may continue this story at a later time. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.**_

Now that everything was settled Jack decided to take a few days and simply relax. All of them had been busy trying to get the new treaty worked out and to deal with all those aliens and were exhausted. The kids at least had had a good time with all the toys and wonders Thor had arranged for them. Still, Jack wanted to spend some good holiday time with his family and friends. This past episode had confirmed to him that he wanted to stay retired.

The first evening after the alien delegation had voted to keep their treaties with the Tauri, Jack invited everyone to a small party. He'd been tempted to exclude Falin and Ber'sil – and even Gullveig but ended up inviting them. No point in adding insult to injury!

Fortunately everyone was on their best behavior, although he noticed that the three aliens he'd wanted to _not_ invite stuck together and didn't have much to do with the others.

"What is it with Gullveig", Jack asked Thor, who was standing beside him eating an hors d'ouvre. "He really doesn't seem to like the Tauri – or maybe it's just me in particular?"

"Gullveig belongs to a small faction of our people who feel that we should not be spending time trying to help other planets but should concentrate on our own troubles. He feels that our time would be better spent on researching possible ways to reverse the cloning process."

"I see – well how come they put him in charge of the talks? Surely the High Council must have known that he'd vote against a treaty."

"My understanding is that he did _not_ vote against it?" Thor looked at him in surprise.

"No – not after I gave my ultimatum. Before that – I would have bet on the fact that he was going to say no."

"I am sorry O'Neill. Sometimes I do not understand the workings of our government. It may have been a way to pacify those like Gullveig."

"Yeah – or your High Council isn't quite as positive about us as they say they are. He could have really messed things up – and we like you guys and want to keep our treaty with you."

"Thank you O'Neill. You are most kind."

"No", Jack grinned. "I'd just hate to not have you visit anymore – and Alex would be very unhappy."

"As would I General O'Neill. I would miss spending time with you and Samantha and young Alex. I have enjoyed learning about Thomas the Tank Engine."

Jack continued to grin as he made his way over to his wife, who was talking to Freya/Anise. He could tell by her body language that she was forcing herself to be nice but that what she really wanted was to take a staff weapon and crack it over the Tokra woman's head. He could never quite figure out why Sam disliked her so much!

"Hey", he said, coming up behind her and putting his arm around her. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing", she smiled in return. "I've just been talking to Anise about the children."

Uh oh – Jack could tell that Sam was ready to explode. The sparkle in her eyes had nothing to do with how much she was enjoying the evening but spoke of a temper barely held in.

"Oh yeah? What about the kids?" He put on his best 'interested father' face and kept Sam close. If she decided to try anything he would have a better chance of stopping her with his arms wrapped around her. As good a soldier as she was, he knew he could still beat her if he had to.

"Anise was just telling me that the she and Gullveig were talking about wanting to 'test' the children. It seems like they may carry some kind of genetic code that might be important."

Now Jack could feel _his_ temper begin to grow. "What kind of genetic code and important to whom?" he asked quietly. From Sam's sudden arm squeeze, he knew that she could tell that _he_ was now the unhappy one.

"Your children most likely have naquada in their blood as well as the genes of the Ancients. The combination could potentially benefit many in the galaxy, not the least of whom are the Asgaard. It would be very easy for us to determine - with your permission of course." She said this last as if suddenly realizing that she was speaking to the 'specimens' parents.

"Over my dead body", he finally grated out. "You will stay away from my children and you are _not_ permitted to gather any of their DNA. _Is that understood?_" He glared at the Tokra and wasn't the least bit uncomfortable or regretful at her apologetic expression.

"I apologize General O'Neill, Colonel Carter" Freya answered for her other half. We certainly would wish no harm on your children. Anise is simply interested from a scientific perspective and we will, of course, not go near them without your permission."

"Which you will never get!" he replied. "My children are not experiments for you or anyone."

She nodded her head briefly, smiled and excused herself.

"I think you scared them Jack", his loving wife grinned. "Maybe now Freya won't fawn all over you every time you're around."

"She doesn't fawn", he frowned.

"Yes she does", Sam answered calmly. "She's had a thing for you ever since the armbands."

"Yeah – well!" This time he grinned, although he also looked a bit shamefaced. "She may have come on a bit – but you were the only one I had eyes for you know."

"I know Jack", she squeezed his arm. They were both silent, thinking back to the episode that, for the first time, brought their feelings for each other to the fore. "Anyway, I don't think we need to worry about Freya/Anise. I doubt she'll step foot near the kids."

"Speaking of whom?" Jack glanced around. "Where are the munchkins? They were here a while ago."

Sam looked around. "Daniel took them. He was going to take them to the playroom to get some toys so they wouldn't get bored." She suddenly frowned, looking a little worried. "They should have been back by now. I wonder what's keeping him?"

Jack picked up on his wife's worry, although he told himself that they were safe here on Othalla. Even though they'd come in contact with a couple of aliens who were less than friendly, there had been no hint of any danger, and the Asgaard, for the most part, adored the children, and considered them citizens. "I'll go see", he told her. "Just keep playing hostess. I'm sure they ended up playing there – or maybe Kate needed a change."

It was as he walked through the door that he noticed that Ber'sil and Falin were both gone. Gullveig was speaking with Thor – and the conversation didn't look particularly friendly. He'd never seen an Asgaard get really angry and was kind of curious if they ever did. Right now he was too concerned about Daniel and his kids to give it too much thought.

"Is everything all right O'Neill", Teal'c touched his arm as he walked past.

"Uh – I'm just going to see where Daniel's got to. He took the kids to get some toys and isn't back yet."

"Would you like me to accompany you?" his friend asked. He had been speaking with Njord, who had received an invitation and with a few others who had been invited to the party.

"Yeah, thanks Teal'c." The two men quickly left the room and walked down the short hallway to the playroom. Jack grew nervous at the complete silence coming from the playroom. If the kids were there he was certain he would have heard their young voices. As it was, there was nothing.

"This does not feel right O'Neill", Teal'c whispered softly. "I believe we should retrieve our weapons."

Crap! Jack paused for a moment and then shook his head. The last thing they needed was any kind of fire-fight around the children. "Let's just go carefully", he responded, equally as quietly.

"_Daniel!_" Jack rushed over to the body of his friend. He quickly knelt and checked for a pulse. When he felt the strong heartbeat he breathed a sigh of relief and, with Teal'c's help, turned him over.

"Daniel!" he gently patted the other man's cheek and waited until he opened his eyes. At first they were glazed and confused – within seconds they grew wide and his face registered his horror.

"Kate? Alex?" He sat up quickly and looked around the room, swaying precariously but obviously determined. "Oh God – where are they?"

"I don't know Daniel. What happened?" Jack tried to keep his voice steady but his heart was beating so fast he could barely speak."

"I don't know. I was watching the kids – Alex ran to grab a toy and I put Kate down for a minute with the stuffed animals. I heard a noise and went to turn around and that's the last thing I remember."

"Okay", Jack reached down and pulled Daniel to his feet. "We need to let the others know and start a search. The Asgaard should be able to find them with their monitoring technology. Come on." He turned and practically ran back to their quarters.

As he entered the room, closely followed by Teal'c and Daniel, it grew instantly quiet. "What's wrong?" Sam looked at him, fear on her face.

"Someone knocked Daniel out and took the kids. Thor -"

"I am on it immediately General." Thor began issuing orders to the Asgaard in the room. Cam and Vala gathered around the other members of SG1 and Jack put his arm around Sam, who looked sick. He had to hold on for his kids – but right now he wanted to start shooting aliens.

"Falin and Ber'sil are missing", Sam said. "Did anyone see them leave?"

No one said anything although Freya looked worried. "Ber'sil? But why would he be involved in this? He would have no reason to take the children."

"Maybe he was interested in their genetics?" Jack snapped at her.

"That is doubtful", she said. "He is not a scientist and cares little for the problems of the Asgaard."

"And I don't see why the Tollan would be interested either", Daniel said. "I doubt that this has anything to do with genetics Jack."

"But then why?" Sam wanted to know. "Why take the kids? And where are they?" She looked at Thor who was looking at a monitor against one of the walls of the room.

"They are approaching the stargate", Thor finally said, turning to them. "It appears that it is indeed Ber'sil – or at least a Tokra and a humanoid with the two children."

"Let's go", Jack turned towards the door, quickly followed by Sam and the rest of SG1. He called back –"Thor, can you make sure they don't get through the gate?"

"I will try O'Neill", Thor answered.

As they ran down the long hallways Jack suddenly felt calm – that feeling he often had before a battle. Although deep in the recesses of his mind he knew this was more important than any battle he'd ever fought, he refused to think about it. He refused to contemplate what would happen if they didn't get there in time. They had to – they had to win this one. There was no alternative.

"Jack?" his wife cried, anguish in her voice.

"We'll get them", he said with confidence. He didn't doubt – he couldn't doubt.

"But -"

"But nothing Sam – we'll get them back. Don't worry."

Although he couldn't see her he could feel her suddenly grow calm. Yes – they were what they'd once been – the perfect team, the perfect fighting force. With SG1 at their backs they _couldn't _lose.

At that moment Jack heard the children screaming. At first he was terrified – and then he recognized that the scream was not one of pain or fear – but of anger.

"Yus a _bad_ man!" Alex was shouting. "My Da's gonna be angwy wif you! He's gonna gib yus a time out! _**NO**_!"

The baby was also wailing, at the top of her lungs. "You go Katie!" he said to himself. "I hope you burst their bloody eardrums!"

He rounded the corner, followed instantly by Sam. Standing by the gate was Falin, struggling to hold on to a furious toddler who was kicking his legs and squirming around so fast the Tollan couldn't grab him. Ber'sil was holding on to Kate with one arm. He had a hand device on the opposite hand – which appeared to be glowing slightly. Kate continued to throw herself around and to scream a bloodcurdling scream – right in his ear.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled in his strange, alien voice– which did nothing but make her scream even louder.

"NO! Yus a bad man too" Alex shouted at him. "Don yu huwt my sisser! Mommy gonna make yu cwy!" Alex managed to make it over to Ber'sil and kick him in the shin.

"Alex!" Jack said calmly but firmly. "Come over here to Mommy."

"_Daddy!, Mommy_!" The little boy saw his parents and burst into tears. He ran and threw himself at his mother, who lifted him up and hugged him tightly, all the while keeping her eyes on her daughter, who was still in the Tokra's arms.

"Give her to me Ber'sil", Jack said, his voice quiet but deadly.

"No", he answered arrogantly. "She's coming with us O'Neill", he said, holding the hand device up by her head. "Be happy you got your son back – we wanted to take both of them but one will do. OW!" Kate had leaned forward and bit his ear – and then screamed into it.

"I don't' think she likes you", Jack answered, trying to speak without giving away how frightened he was. "You can't get away with this you know. It would be better for everyone to simply give her to me."

"Hees a _bad_ man Daddy!" Alex said, hiccupping through his tears.

"Yes he is Alex, but don't worry – he won't hurt Kat. Ber'sil?"

The Tokra laughed and walked over to Falin. "Here, take her", he told his accomplice. "Kill her if they try to stop us. I'm going to dial the gate and we'll go."

Jack noticed that his teammates had carefully and quietly took up positions all around the gate. He knew that the two kidnappers couldn't have helped but see them, but they appeared to be ignoring everyone. It made him even more nervous – they seemed too sure of themselves, considering the situation. Mind you – they did have Kate and would be pretty sure no one would do anything to hurt the little girl.

"Why are you doing this?" Jack asked, trying to stall for time. The gate had begun to turn, although it seemed slower than usual. He could only pray that Thor was doing something to try and stop it. "We've always been friends with the Tokra." Okay, maybe 'friends' was pushing it, although they certainly hadn't been enemies. "What could you possibly want with an infant – and one that obviously doesn't like you very much."

"Why?" Ber'sil laughed – his voice sending shivers up Jack's spine. He _hated_ that voice. It reminded him of too many –

"You're not Tokra, are you?" O'Neill exclaimed. He heard the gasp from his wife. "You're a Goa'uld?"

"Very good General", Ber'sil answered. "No I am not Tokra – those weak creatures who think that it is fine to share power with their hosts. I am Bes, a god – a being more powerful than any other in the universe. I am to be worshipped, adored – not to share my soul with a human – an insignificant creature not worthy of life."

"Bes?" Jack said, watching the gate continue to turn – slowly.

"The god of pregnant women and infants Jack." Daniel said quietly. "That may have something to do with why he's taken Kate."

Bes laughed again, seeming to find the humans amusing. "They thought I was the protector of the young – which is why my servants would hand their children over to me without complaint. It was a blessing on a family to give one of their children to their god. So you see O'Neill – you and Samantha are blessed."

"What did you do with them?" Sam asked, ice in her voice.

"Do? Well, let me see? Some I made into Jaffa – others I used as hosts. The ones who were – less than pleasing? Well, I used them to create the perfect host – one who would make me the king of gods."

"Why do you want my children?" Jack asked again. "What are you going to do with Katie?"

"You see O'Neill, by taking your children – or I guess just your daughter now – I am able to accomplish two goals. One – I can have revenge on the person who, more than any other, was responsible for destroying my kind, for removing my brothers from their rightful place in the universe. Secondly – well, I heard Anise talking about the genetic make-up of your children. It seems as if they are the children of two who have been hosts – and one who has Ancient blood. I have tried to create the perfect host – but instead, one has come to me."

"You plan to take her as a host? Isn't she a bit young?" Sam spoke from behind Jack. He turned and saw that she no longer held Alex but that Vala was holding him by the entrance.

"Yes, but she will grow. I will make sure she will be cared for until it is time. I am sure she will grow into a beautiful woman and will be perfect for me. You should both be happy", he smiled. "She will live a very long life."

"I would rather she died now than went with you to become a host." Jack spoke softly, but with a look in his eye that spoke the truth. "You will not leave here Bes – not with my daughter."

"How will you stop me Tauri?" Bes taunted. "Falin – what is taking so long?"

"I don't know My Lord. The gate does not seem to want to dial properly."

"My Lord? You're not Tollan, are you Falin?"

"Yes I am", the man answered. "But I was raised by My Lord Bes from when I was a child. I was taken from my parents when their ship crashed on a planet controlled by him. I quickly came to see that he is a true god. While I was a young man he arranged to have me returned to Tollana, where I waited until it was time to rejoin him and to serve him."

All of those present could hear the fanaticism in his voice and knew there was no getting through to him. At that precise moment the gate stopped turning and the lights dimmed, although they didn't go out completely.

"What has happened?" Bes shouted. "Get us out of here Falin, or you will die!"

Falin looked frightened – clearly unsure what to do. He continued to try and hold on to a sobbing Kate, who kept calling for her parents and who was trying to reach out to them. Bes held the hand device pointed at Falin and the baby.

Jack didn't know what to do. A blast from a hand device would probably kill the little girl. On the other hand he was serious when he said he would rather she die than become a host.

He noticed at that moment that Cam had moved slowly in behind the Goa'uld. In all the commotion and talking Jack didn't think Bes had noticed. He carefully kept his eyes away, not wanting to give the Colonel's position away. He continued to watch carefully as Falin tried to figure out what was wrong by looking at the Asgaard controls

"I can't get it to work My Lord", Falin finally sobbed. "They have done something to it."

"NO!" Bes screamed, lifting his hand device. Instantly a number of things happened at once. Jack dove forward trying to tackle the Goa'uld. In reality, the distance was too far – but he didn't care. He _had_ to make it.

At the same time Cam shot his zat at the Goa'uld while Teal'c ran up behind Falin and literally plucked Kate from his arms. Sam then ran up and hit Falin directly in the mouth with her fist. She used all her strength – backed up by the anger of a mother whose babies have been hurt. Falin was out cold before he hit the deck.

"Oh crap!" Sam heard Cam's worried voice and swung around, terrified.

"What?" she asked, wondering what had happened to her husband.

"I – uh – zatted the General?"

She looked down at her husband, who had managed to grab the Goa'uld and knock him over, at the same moment Cam zatted him. She grimaced, knowing how much that had to have hurt. At the same moment however, she turned and reached out to take a sobbing Katie from Teal'c, who grabbed onto her in desperation.

"It's okay baby", she cried into her daughter's shoulder. "Mommy's here – you're okay." She continued to hold and rock the little girl, all the while watching to make sure her husband was going to be alright.

"Damn!" he groaned, rolling over. "What the _hell_ did you do that for Mitchell?"

"I'm sorry General" Cam answered, clearly worried at having zatted a General. "I didn't mean to uh -"

Jack sat up and waved him off. "No – it's alright. I'm glad you got him." He quickly looked to make sure Kate was okay and then checked out the Goa'uld. Teal'c was standing over him, holding a zat on him.

"Shall I shoot him again O'Neill?" he asked calmly.

It would solve all of their problems, but Jack simply shook his head. "If he moves, go ahead and shoot. Otherwise just watch him." He pushed himself to his feet and went over to Sam. "She okay?"

"Yeah", his wife said tearfully. "She's fine I think – just scared."

"I know how she feels", he grimaced. "I – anyway, we're okay now. Why don't you take her to our room with Alex? I'll be there shortly."

She nodded, knowing she had to get the children settled. They were both frightened and right now it was better for them to be away from the Goa'uld and his servant. Vala was standing outside the gate room, holding a sleeping Alex.

"He fell asleep in my arms", she explained. "I think he exhausted himself. He's quite a brave little man", Vala said. "He reminds me of his father – and his mother."

Sam smiled at her – the first time she'd smiled in a long time. She bent over and kissed Alex on the head. Poor little boy – he shouldn't have had to go through this. She smiled again when she looked at him. He looked so much like his father right now – and she thought back to him kicking Falin. Yes, he definitely took after Jack.

By the time they arrived at her room Kate was sleeping as well, although she continued to make little sobbing noises in her sleep. Sam closed her eyes briefly, praying that this wouldn't traumatize her kids permanently.

She got Vala to put Alex down in her bed and then put Kate down as well. She needed to be close to the children right now and she knew they needed her. She just hoped Jack would be back soon.

"Is everything okay O'Neill?" Thor came into the room, followed by a whole contingent of Asgaard, including Gullveig and some of the High Council.

"We're fine, although it was close", Jack answered. "You'll have to figure out what to do with ol' Bes here. He's a Goa'uld, in case you missed that. Falin here is his 'faithful servant'. They were going to take Kate and use her as a host."

"I am sorry O'Neill, that you and your family had to deal with this. The Asgaard people feel ashamed that this happened while you were here." High Councilor Petraian told him.

"It's not your fault", he answered, rubbing his hands through his hair. "We were all taken in I'm afraid."

"We will make sure that we remove the Goa'uld and free the host", Petraian told him. "You should know that it was Gullveig who was able to stop the gate from functioning. They were using some kind of technology that overrode our protocols."

Jack turned to the Asgaard, somewhat suspiciously. "How were you able to do that?" he asked.

"I overheard Ber – er Bes talking to Falin. He mentioned something he'd left in his quarters. I found this", he held out a controller similar to the one he'd been holding. "I was able to use it. I too am sorry O'Neill. I know you are wondering if I was involved in this – and I can assure you that I knew nothing about it. My concern was because I feel the Asgaard have concerned themselves for too long with others' problems and haven't paid enough attention to our own. It was nothing against you, I promise, and I too am sorry for what you had to go through."

Jack nodded, although he still didn't like the Asgaard particularly. Still – "Thank you then", he said quietly. "I don't know what we would have done if -" He stopped, not even wanting to contemplate what would have happened if they'd managed to get the gate opened.

"O'Neill – do the children have the necklaces we gave them?" Thor suddenly asked.

"Yes?" he answered, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Then may I suggest you put them on both Alexander and Katherine – also you and Samantha. They will help all of you deal with this episode. They help to remove the fear and the bad memories."

Jack smiled slightly – "Thanks buddy, we'll do that. Look, if I'm not needed here I'd like to check on my family."

"Don't worry about anything Jack. We'll look after everything here. Give Sam and the kids a kiss for us."

"Thanks Daniel." With a smile and a nod he left the room and returned to their quarters. When he walked in it was to see the three people he loved most in the world all curled up together in the big bed. He couldn't help but watch them as they slept. None of them looked relaxed and every once in a while Kate would let out a small cry in her sleep.

Upon hearing that Jack turned and walked over to Sam's suitcase. She'd put the necklaces away, worried that they'd get in the way while the children were playing. He picked them up and instantly had a strange feeling wash over him. It wasn't bad – in fact, it was quite – pleasant. He smiled slightly and approached the bed.

He stood for a few more seconds, watching his small family, and then began to place the necklaces over their heads. He started with Kate and almost instantly her sobs quieted down and her face relaxed. The next one was Alex – and he reacted exactly the same. He ended with Sam and was pleased when the lines on her brow evened out and her mouth relaxed. Finally he put his over his head and felt a sense of peace and contentment wash over him.

He carefully climbed into bed and put his arms out, reaching over his children to Sam. Alex and Kate were nestled in between their parents. He smiled gently, took a deep breath, and fell sound asleep.

Daniel and Teal'c stopped by later to check on them and, when there was no answer to their knock, peeked their heads in, only to see the O'Neill family safely asleep in each others' arms.

"I think they're gonna be okay Teal'c", Daniel said, a small grin on his face.

"Indeed Daniel Jackson – I believe you are correct." He softly closed the door and looked at his friend. "Lunch?"

"Sounds good Teal'c."

**Epilogue**

The next morning the children woke up as happy as larks. They didn't seem to remember anything about the episode and were content to play with their toys. Jack and Sam, although they could remember what had happened, found that they weren't feeling particularly bad either.

"I don't know why I feel so good", Sam mentioned at breakfast, looking puzzled. "I expected the kids to be upset and thought that I'd feel the same but – I feel great."

"It's the necklaces", Jack said, taking a bite of cereal. "Thor told me to put them on and they'd help. They did."

It was only then that Sam realized she was indeed wearing the Asgaard necklace and that the children had them on as well. "Wow – I wish I knew what these things did. I hope they're safe."

"I'm sure Thor wouldn't have given us anything that wasn't. Anyway – I put them on and instantly everyone looked better. I'm glad – I was – worried."

"Worried? I was scared out of my mind. God – I hope the Asgaard chop that Goa'uld into a thousand pieces and flush him down the toilet."

"Yeah – sounds good to me. I'll have to ask what they're going to do with them. I know they plan to separate the host and snake but I don't know what they'll do with Falin – maybe return him to the Tollan."

"As long as I don't have to see either of them again I'll be happy! Although I guess it's not really the host's fault. Still – I think I'd just like to go home and forget this whole thing."

"Me too." Jack moved over and sat beside her. "It hasn't been much of a vacation, has it?"

"Well – it's been rather exciting", she laughed. "More like our old missions than a family vacation I'd say. Still, most of it was good, but I'm looking forward to being back on earth without any aliens around."

"Except Teal'c and Vala?"

"Oh yeah – well, I don't really think of them as aliens anymore. They're family."

"It's quite some family, isn't it?" he laughed. "Did you see Alex kick those guys and call them 'bad men'. If I hadn't been so frightened I would have laughed when he threatened Bes with a time out!"

She laughed at that as well. "Well, it's clear he's just like his father", she said.

"Like me? Hey, I never threatened _anyone_ with a time out – except the kids of course!" he told her indignantly.

"No, but if memory serves me you threatened to send Homer Simpson or the Mighty Ducks after them or, my personal favorite, you were going to 'slime them'."

"Hey – it was Mr. Burns, not Homer – and would _you _want to be slimed? I thought not. Still, the idea of a bunch of Goa'uld sitting in a 'time out' chair does kind of sound good. Maybe we should try it sometime?"

"Well personally I hope never to come into contact with a Goa'uld ever again. I've had enough of them. Right now I'd much rather deal with simple earth pests!"

"Mosquitoes?" he asked hopefully.

She laughed. "You want to go to the cabin don't you?"

"Well, I feel like we need a real vacation – and what better place to do it than there? I can promise no aliens – except our own two. What do you say?"

She regarded her husband for a minute and then laughed. "Okay – the cabin it is. Just promise that if the President calls you'll hang up?"

He reached out and pulled her to him. Wrapping his arms around her he bend down and kissed her. After a few moments he lifted his head. "President? President who?"

"Daddy! Kat has a diwty dipow!"

He laughed and rested his forehead against his wife's. "The President I can ignore – but a dirty diaper?" he sighed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Duty calls and you know me –"

"Yes", she whispered as he walked to get their daughter. "When duty calls you always answer. You're a good man Jack O'Neill", she said softly. Then, with a grin she followed him into the room to see her children.

_**The End**_


End file.
